


The Agreste Family (Alpa/Beta/Omega AU)

by AnnitaArtiste39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien doesn't know about Felix, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Betrayal, Bullying, Character Death, Depression, Desperation, F/M, Felix and Adrein are brothers, Felix and Adrien have an older sister, Felix is sent away, Gabriel is an Omega, Hawkmoth's origins, I know I weird, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Mrs Agreste is an Alpha, Mrs. Agreste dies, Nathalie is an Alpha, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rebound, Status Eraser, This is a two part shot, You Have Been Warned, but it had to be done, if you don't want to read about females as alphas of males as omegas then don't read it, nathalie and Mrs. Agreste are BFFs, overpowereing, secret sister, sorry - Freeform, this has been in my head for a while, unfortunately, who's child is it?, writing this in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: I've found a few REALLY good Alpha/Omega AU's but none where Gabriel is the main character... okay, now picture this...





	1. The Agreste's POV

(Low key part here) Gabriel's Alpha father became known for his invention "Status Eraser", which, when used, can disguise your natural status' s smell with which ever other status you choose. But it was so overpriced that the only ones who could afford it were the rich and powerful. So when Gabriel began to show that He was an Omega... this just simply wouldn't do, so they "encouraged" him to use the formula and mask his true status with that of an Alpha's. Gabriel’s family then proceeded to find a well-bred Alpha wife for their son, and made it part of the agreement that she too take the formula to appear an Omega.  
Soon later Gabriel rises to the top in fashion, and begins hiring help to get through the list of things being demanded... including his first assistant, one Miss Nathalie Sancoeur, a low-key Alpha, with sun gold hair, and eyes to rival the days blue skies, who takes care of the business while Gabriel focuses more on his fashion line... or so he says.

Enter first child  
When Gabriel found out that he was expecting, things became quite complicated. Only Gabriel, his family, and 2 others knew that HE was the omega, so once word got out that the Agreste family was going to have a pup, they immediately told everyone that his wife was having trouble with her first pregnancy, ad it had taken them nearly 4 years to conceive this child, so being the "good Alpha" he "is", he will be staying home with his wife through the entire pregnancy, including completing all of his work at home.  
When Mrs. Agreste first meets Nathalie, she believes to be meeting a dark haired, blue eyed Beta. When they found out Gabe was first expecting, Mrs A was completely overjoyed, FINALLY, after 4 years of marriage, 1 year of starting a new business, they would FINALLY be having a pup, so she was only too happy to play the part of the weak Omega so as not to disrupt the good families name. For nine months they remained trapped in the mansion until it was time for him to deliver, the only ones to come and go being the sworn-to-secrecy doctors, and Nathalie.  
Gabriel Agreste gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy, with bleach blond hair, and beautiful pale blue eyes... Felix.  
Everyone was overjoyed, and the boy quickly grew into a fine, obedient child.  
Something was off... Felix... Mrs A began to realize that he really didn't carry any of her traits, heck, he didn't even smell like her... she didn't want to think that someone would take advantage of her husband like that, but... honestly, she could understand why her husband may not want to even let her know that... he had possibly been taken advantage of... it broke her heart. She loved him, and she wanted him to be able to trust her, but... if seeing their... HIS son everyday would 've a constant reminder of his pain, then...  
It was hard sending the sweet little 7 year old boy off to boarding school, but... it had to be done... Mrs A tried to become more involved in her husband's life, but it seemed like he just needed time and space to process the fact that his little boy was off being raised by someone other than their family... he was an Omega after all...

About 7 years later, a second child was born. This one had sun-kissed gold hair and vibrant green eyes... Adrien.  
Not long after Adrien's birth, Gabriel had decided to stay home so that he could focus more on both his family and his career. Mrs A then realized that Nathalie had been coming more and more to assist him, and, as the 2 women got to know each other over the years, they quickly became friends. So really, suggesting that she move in to be closer to the family was a no-brainer to the faithful woman. Not to mention, Nathalie was only too happy to help in the raising of the Agreste child whenever they needed assistance.  
Mrs A first began to suspect something was off when she noticed how stern Gabriel had been acting towards the assistant not long after she moved into one of the lower level rooms... honestly, there wasn't a single cross bone in that man's body.  
Her second clue came through a drunk night out, where Nathalie asked her how she was so lucky to land such a marvelous Omega... Mrs A was confused and asked her if she meant to say Beta, to which Nathalie just laughed and laughed and laughed.  
Her third clue came when she realized both the whispers coming from Gabriel's closed office door, which really wasn't that too odd, Gabe tended to mumble when caught up in work, what WAS odd, was when she would randomly find Nathalie standing next to her sleeping son's bed, gently brushing his hair out of his face while humming a simple old tune... I mean, she knew that Nathalie loved Adrien like he were her own, so she understood the compassion flowing from the woman, but... why was she always trying to do it in secret?  
Her fourth clue... Nathalie had left her sweater behind on their last outing, and since both she and Gabriel were at a photo shoot... apparently they decided to take Adrien along for the ride for Bring Your Kid To Work day, Mrs A decided to just fold it and place it on her bed... that's when she noticed the bottles of Status Eraser sitting on the assistants dresser, as well as a shelf of dark hair dye. Why would she need those... could she even afford Status Eraser? No... of course not, which would mean... why would Gabriel give her such? She took a closer look... Status Eraser - Alpha -> Beta... it clicked... the hours away from home, Felix existing, the sternness, the whispering, that drunk night conversation, Nathalies secret obsession with her son... HER son... Adrien was HERS! Suddenly she heard the door. She rushes out, snatching the toddler from Nathalies arms, and rushing to put him to bed... she didn't leave his side for the rest of the night.

When the results FINALLY came back, Mrs A was shocked... he wasn't hers... no... no no NO!!! He was hers... he looked JUST LIKE HER!!! But... the blood results don't lie... she squeezed the results in her hand as she furiously made her way to her husband's office. Forgoing any knocking the shoes the door open, asks Nathalie leave the room, stalks over, and slams the results down on his desk.  
Gabriel is shocked by his wife's actions, ad well as the clear rage pouring down from her eyes  
"What is this?" She nearly whispers through gritted teeth "What IS THIS?! WAS IT ALL A LIE?! WAS EVERYTHING A LIE?!"  
"Dear, please, just... calm dow-"  
"DON'T YOU 'DEAR' ME GABRIEL AGRESTE!!! HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU!! I LOVED YOU!!HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!"  
"I-i... I-"  
"SAVE IT!" She shoves the results in his face "NEITHER OF THE BOYS ARE MINE... 'ADRIEN' ISN'T MINE!!! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY... ISN'T MINE!!! Why... if you didn't love me, WHY did you even MARRY ME?!" Gabriel stood tall, putting forth his best Alphatude he could  
"I needed a wife. I needed an Alpha to have my pups with. The Agreste men do NOT mix like that, and we are most certainly NOT Omega. My parents found you. My parents arranged the whole thing. However, we were not producing the results my family was looking for. Honestly, it was a moment of weakness... my heat came out of nowhere while I was at the office... then in walked Nathalie. I knew you were gone for the week. Visiting your family... I didn't know WHEN you'd be coming back, and... I was desprate... I needed an Alpha... she was there... I told her that, should she agree to mate with me, I would provide her with all she would need, as well as secure her place in the company. It only took once... one time before I learned I was with child." Mrs A fell back into the waiting chair "we had been trying for years, I figured... it was me... I never thought a single time with my assistant would result in producing a child. Honestly, I thought I just wasn't able to conceive, so when I found out I was with child, I was shocked. But when Felix was born... I was overjoyed. We finally had a child. An heir. Seeing you with him... it just made me fall in love with you more. You were a great mother, but... when you first suggested that we send our son, MY son, to boarding school... it broke me. I thought we were so happy together. A true family. But... apparently you didn't. It broke my heart.  
I honestly wasn't thinking. I was hurt, stressed, angry and in heat, but I didn't want to see you, so... I had Nathalie come in and take care of me. We made sure to take precautions this time. One day, I came home to find you... sitting in the old rocking chair, holding onto Felix's old teddy bear, crying as you looked through an old picture book you loved to read to him. I realized then that this was just as hard for you as it was for me... you were his mother after all. So, I picked you up and carried you to our room. As I watched you sleep, I fell in love with you all over again, and the next day, we shared our love for the first time in nearly six years." Mrs. A sat with her head in her hands  
"Why did you have her color her hair? And what about the formula?"  
"Once the deed was done the first time, she had my smell. I couldn't risk having anyone find out, so... I told her to take the Beta formula... after all, what Agreste Alpha has ever been known to be with a Beta? As for the color... when Felix was born with her eyes, she quickly decided to change her appearance so as to throw off any suspicion... however, that was her own Paranoia, as I had told her over and over that as no one had met her as an Alpha before our first meeting, and as everyone believes me to be the Alpha, such a scene should not even exist in her mind. Yet still, she held to and changed her hair. She never intended to be a part of Felix's life, he had a mother and a father she knew loved him, and she trusted us with him, even if she'd only seen him through the pictures I'd had in my office through the years. I must admit... she was quite furious when she learned that Felix was sent away, in fact, when I asked her for a rebound night the night he left, she was only too happy to comply... I am sorry, truly I am. I really did wish he was yours, but... after that night, I broke. I part of me died inside. I had lost my son, betrayed my wife, and made my assistant my lover. It was eating me alive, Dear. I knew I was wrong, but I just wanted to rebound against you... then I saw you there, and my heart just caved. When I learned I was expecting Adrien, I honestly wasn't sure who the mother was, which caused a lot of stress, resulting in me being under bed rest for a majority of my pregnancy. Of course, Nathalie came to and fro as the humble assistant she is... but then you got to start knowing her, and you two became close friends, and then you offered to house her, and... the moment Adrien was born, you have no idea how happy I was that He looked just like you... finally, my wife and I had a son.  
Yes. Nathalie stuck around, but she was always professional. The only time she would 'come to me' was at my request, and only when the heat was so bad I couldn't focus on work and I knew you wouldn't make it in time."  
"But he's not mine" she whispered as she looked over the test results once again.  
"Adrien IS yours"  
"No... he's nOt... LOOK AT THESE!" she shouted as she shot to her feet, shoving the results into his face again, broken tears streaming down her face "blood doesn't lie, Gabriel. Look..." he took the results and looked them over  
"This doesn't make any sense... of course Adrien is yours, look I have-"  
"Gabriel, just... stop, please? These JUST came this morning, they clearly state that the child in question is not my biological offspring"  
"Dear, please calm down"  
"How can I calm down when my whole life has been a lie?" The tears wouldn't stop. She rose to her feet and started heading towards the door  
"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked, consumed with worry for his beloved "Love?"  
"I'm just... I'm going for a walk... I can't think straight, I need to clear my head... I'll be back. Tell Adrien I love him"  
...  
She never came back.  
Hours had past before Gabriel got the call from the police. Gabriel broke down. A drunk driver... some stupid drunk had gone off the road and hit her. His heart broke. His world shattered.  
Dark... everything was dark. Their outfits were dark, the catilacs were dark, the hearse was dark, the sky was dark, the world was dark, his heart was dark.  
For weeks Gabriel couldn't even bring himself to look at Adrien... he looked JUST like her. How could he NOT be hers? It doesn't make any sense, how did- just then the doorbell rang.  
The delivery man handed Gabriel the manila envelope.  
Gabriel opened it to find this note  
"Mrs Agreste,  
We are pleased to declare that in the results of the sample you have given us, you are the mother. As you can see in the following page, in the case of Adrien Agreste, is the chance that you are 99% the biological parent.  
Congratulations"  
Gabriel blinked... what?  
He quickly ran to his office, pulling out the results from the last day he saw his wife... where's the note? Gabriel searched all over, every corner of the entire mansion, yet the note was nowhere to be found... he DID however, find the manila envelope it had come in... that's when he noticed 'Why does the return address have Felix's school address?' Gabriel quickly dialed hos oldest son

...  
...  
...  
"Hello?"  
"Felix?"  
"So why didn't you tell me?"  
"What?"  
"The funeral... WHY didn't you tell me she DIED?! WHY didn't you tell me I had a brother?! I mean, i know she's not my biological mother, but she was still there for me like she was... did she even know?! why didn't you tell me you were an Omega? And HOW can I NOT be my mother's?! Is THAT why you sent me away?! Was I just some MISTAKE?! A one night stand that shouldn't have EVER happened?! Did you even have say in it?! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MY MOTHER?! WHAT, is my biological mother actually my other FATHER?! Was mother not good enough for you?! Did you even-"  
"FELIX!"  
...  
"What are you talking about? How did you even-"  
"It was a school project. we had to examine our blood samples and compare them with our parents'... so imagine my surprise when I saw that my blood type matched my 'supposed Alpha' father, but NOT my mother... so, I took another sample and sent it off to a lab to be sure... and wouldn't you know it, I get the results back with a letter telling me that not ONLY is my mother an Alpha, but that she is NOT my biological mother."  
"Felix, do you still have that letter?"  
... "yes, but the results I sent forwards to her... I figured she should know the truth. She may not have been my biological mother, but I still loved her like she were" It all made sense... the two different results, his own set of results he'd had since the day after Adrien was born... the only results without a letter... they were for the two different boys. "So are you going to answer my questions or not? If not, I have to go. My next class starts in... 30 minutes, so..."  
"No. I'm sorry Felix, but... I believe this would be better discussed in person rather than over the phone. When is your next day off?"  
"Next Tuesday. All the professors have a meeting to attend so we get the day free."  
"I'll have Nathalie clear my schedule that day and I'll answer all and any questions you have... I promise."  
"... right. I'll be sure to have an extended list ready... I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my father, you have a LOT of explaining to do"  
"I promise to answer them all"  
"Right, well, I have to go now. Goodbye"

Felix hung up. As rightly he should. Gabriel couldn't blame him, he could NEVER blame either of his pups for anything. Who he COULD blame, however, was himself. And he did. He blamed himself for giving in instead of just going home. He blamed himself for deceiving his wife. He blamed himself for giving himself to another Alpha. He blamed himself for Felix NOT being his wife's. He blamed himself for not being there for them. He blamed himself for the rebound. He blamed himself for putting his wife in that position that she began not to trust him. He blamed himself for all the lies. He blamed himself for avoiding her. He blamed himself for he being so upset that last night. He blamed himself for her leaving in the first place. He blamed himself for her NOT ever coming back... it was his fault... it was all his fault. Once again, he fell to his knees and broke down into loud tears.

Gabriel kept his word. He told his oldest everything, and answered every question. After he left, he returned home. Determined to never love another, he made the appointment to get fixed. Locking him in this mundane attitude for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I guess I forgot to add this before I actually started this story, so I'll add it now... 
> 
> This story was greatly influenced by the story Pack, by LittleMissWolfie  
> If you haven't read it, please go and do so. If you like this one, I guarantee you'll LOVE Pack  
> (Here's the link)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8513182/chapters/19512046
> 
> Anyway... Thanks for all the love, and dont forget to like, follow, bookmark, and comment Comment COMMENT!!!   
> XD lol ;)  
> =^_^=


	2. Nathalie's POV

Nathalie watched it all. Yes, it was all a mistake. It never should have happened. But… when she learned that Gabriel was first with child… she was overwhelmed for sure. She knew it shouldn’t have happened, that he was married, that he should have just told her to leave and then went home to wait for his wife in his heat room, but… she was desperate. She NEEDED this job, and to be completely honest… his smell was coming off SO strong, she could barely control herself. So… she gave him what he wanted. She honestly expected him to take back his word, blackmail her from ever telling a soul… she was NOT expecting him to tell her to come back the next morning.   
She smelled like him, she knew it. People had seen her leave his office. Of course, they had no idea what had just occurred. After all, the whole WORLD thought that Gabriel Agreste was an Alpha, but still… she felt so dirty, and self-conscious, like she could be found out at any moment. When she first got the hair dye, it was an out-of-nowhere decision. She knew she’d have to see him again, which meant she’d have to pass those same people that’d seen her last time there, and the last thing she wanted was for rumors to start about her and Mr. Agreste… even if those supposed rumors would possibly be true… but that wasn’t the point. The point was, she was going in there again, this time he would really look at her portfolio, call her references, and offer her the job if she deserved it.   
She gulped as she stood in front of the entrance way, took a deep breath, and began her walk up to Mr. Agreste’s office. She knock. He called “enter”. She could still smell his heat, but not so strong… thankfully. She came and sat in the waiting chair at his desk. He stared at her for a moment before he sniffed the air “Ms. Sancoeur?”  
“Yes sir”  
“You changed your hair… why?”  
“I was here yesterday. Others saw me leave. I couldn’t have anyone put together what happened during our… last meeting, so I changed my appearance” Nathalie handed Gabriel her portfolio, of which he took and began looking through  
“Yes I can see that but… you still smell the same. You smell like an Alpha, and there are not that many women Alpha’s in this industry” he rose from his seat and began walking to the other side of his office “especially to be hired by Agrestes. I am a man of my word, you have the job. Honestly, you didn’t even have to bring in your portfolio, but I’m glad you did, as it shows me that you are indeed qualified for this position, and I won’t have to waist precious time training you for the job requirements. Now, as for your smell” Gabriel moved a framed picture of his wife, revealing a safe located behind it, and took a bottle out to hand to the newly hired assistant “Here at Gabriel, there are only a select few Alpha’s here. All of them males and of important status for the company. That being said, you wished to change your appearance to other workers, I’d like to help you with that. I have here, a bottle of Status Eraser. This will help you disguise your given status as Alpha, giving you the scent of an Omega, or a Beta, depending on your preference. As for payment, you will work as my personal assistant, organizing my schedule, getting my coffee, scheduling my meetings. What happened yesterday was only a onetime thing. It will never happen again as I have a wife whom I love very much. The only reason yesterday happened was because my heat came out of nowhere, my wife was out of town, and I didn’t know she was coming home that night as a surprise. You will never tell a soul about our first meeting. If I come to learn that you have broken any regulations, not only will you be fired, but you will be sued and expected to pay for the provided Status Eraser in full. So… do we have a deal?” Nathalie’s eyes were wide in disbelief. Not only did she have the job, but he was offering to GIVE her Status Eraser? Honestly, it was hard being a female Alpha, so to be granted this chance of a lifetime… how could she refuse?  
It was a onetime thing, and he meant it. Their relationship was only that of a professional manner. She’d noticed he’d been easily agitated, he constantly had some sort of snack with him at all times, and he made quite a few trips to the bathroom throughout the day.   
She had gone in to give him his daily schedule when he stopped her and asked her to close the door. NOTHING could have prepared her for his next words “I’m pregnant”. She stood still, as professional as possible on the outside, but on the inside, she was freaking out… the ONLY reason why SHE, a lowly assistant would need to know something so personal, would be… if…  
“Am I the mother?”  
“There is a chance.” Her whole world came crashing down… no… this can NOT be happening… it was just ONE time… and yet…  
“Would you like me to cancel your next appointments?”  
“I’m afraid that you may have to cancel all appointments until this child is born, as only a very select few know that I am even capable of having a child. For the next nine months, the world will be told that the Omega Agreste, after four years of marriage, is finally having a child, but will be put on bedrest until the child is born to be sure both mother and child stay well. And her Alpha husband, will be working from home, staying by his wife’s side until the child is born. Hence forth, I shall now be returning home for the reminder or the child’s development. However, I expect your professional attitude to be kept in check, as, as far as anyone else knows, this child is both mine and my wife’s. You will not be involved it the child’s life, you will not think of the child as your own, and you will trust my wife and I to raise our child how we see fit. Are we to an agreement?” Nathalie remained stoic as she looked him in the eye  
“Crystal, sir. I trust that you and your wife will raise your child how you best see fit. This child your wife is expecting has nothing to do with me, as I have never met her, and my every meeting with you has been as professional as they can get, especially since an Agreste Alpha would never even look at a Beta with desire. The only reason I would stop by your place at all during your wife’s pregnancy, as I know how much she means to you, is to go over professional information for the company, and I wouldn’t even stay beyond that.” Gabriel’s stern gaze softened slightly  
“Thank you Nathalie”   
“You can thank me by taking care of yourself and your baby. Now, shall I pack up your office for you and have all your important documents delivered to your house?”  
“That would be splendid”  
“Very well. I’ll call a car for you. Would you like me to tell the office the wonderful news of your wife’s expectancy?”  
“Yes. Please see that you do.”  
“Very well. Goodbye Mr. Agreste make sure proper care is given to the expecting Omega and child”  
“That it will Ms. Sancoeur” and with that, Gabriel left the building, and Nathalie buried all desires of knowing her pup into the darkest corner of her mind. Even if the child was her blood, it would still be their child, and she had no claim to them.

Gabriel’s pregnancy flew by at the drop of a hat. She stopped by weekly to retrieve the latest of his designs and important documents, though she never required about his pregnancy.   
When she learned he had a healthy little boy, her heart jumped in her chest before she forced herself to calm down. Even when Gabriel returned to the office, she never required about him… Felix, as she read in the papers… the only time she got to see him was through the many accumulating pictures strewn about Gabriel’s office… he had his father’s eyes, but… her nose… he was definitely her blood. Nothing you could say would convince her otherwise, however… she trusted the Agrestes. After all, Mr. Agreste had promised her that they would raise him the best they see fit. 

It had been nearly eight years since their first meeting, almost to the day, when Gabriel came storming into his office, slamming the door behind him. After she deemed it safe, she entered to find his office a wreck, the overwhelming smell of his heat, and Gabriel Agreste bawling his eyes out on his desk. She asked him if he was alright, ever since their first meeting, whenever he was in heat… he stayed home… something was wrong “Felix is gone”  
“WHAT?!”  
“My wife… she sent him to boarding school”  
“Boarding school… he… He’s only Seven Years OLD, WHAT EXACTLY IS SHE THINKING?!” Gabriel was hurt, depressed, angry, and… it was obvious that Gabriel had no say in it “She had No RIGHT TO SEND MY SON OFF WITHOUT CONFIRMATION OF HIS FATHER!”  
“Your son? What are you-“  
“Oh stuff it Gabriel, you and I both know he is NOT your wife’s. In fact, she has NO RIGHT to make such a decision like this. He’s YOUR child, OUR child. We can deny it all we want but genetics don’t lie. Are you going to deny it?!”  
“No. I’m not. Unfortunately, she’s my Alpha, and as my Alpha, she has the final say… I hate this… I hate HER! He’s is NOT her CHILD!” his heat was growing stronger, consuming her senses, almost over powering every ounce of self-control she held. He stood up, looked her right in the eye and said “I’m changing the contract. You will now assist me in any possible way I need assistance. The old contract is now void. No longer will it have been a onetime thing. Mate with me” with as almost evil smirk, she pounced on him, perfectly happy to satisfy both of their hunger, as well as to get back at that woman for sending HER SON away at such an early age.   
Gabriel was still heartbroken, so whenever he called her during that heat, she came running, still perfectly willing to assist in his rebound mating as long as he needed. Yes, she had lost her son because of another woman, but honestly, she didn’t even know the boy, so her rebound was satisfied against the woman that first time. As for Gabriel, well… he was still very much in heat, and still very heartbroken and angry. She only came FOR him when he called for her, but she wasn’t about to lie… he was the best Omega she had ever had the pleasure of mating with, and soon enough, she found herself starting to fall in love with him.   
They continued like this for almost seven years. Being professional in others eyes, but still mating together at his requests. One day, however, Gabriel had come in and told her that he had made up with his wife. He informed her that from here on out, he would only be “needing” her during intense heat moments when he was stuck in the office and was in dire need of release. Not long later though, Gabriel found that he was expecting again. Again they went through the motions the same as before, but this time, Gabriel told her that he couldn’t guarantee whose pup it was, as he had also been mating with his wife. Nathalie knew it was too good to last. He may have been mad with her, but he still loved her, and… Agreste men don’t go through divorces… she had no chance. She knew it. But the stress of whose child it would be was eating at him alive, so she called for the car to come and take him home, then she gathered everything from his office again, announced that Mrs. Agreste was going to have another pup, and left to personally deliver his supplies for him, and to make sure he went straight to bed.   
No. he wasn’t her Omega, she wasn’t his Alpha, but… you have another thing coming if you think she was going to miss out on another child coming forth. No. she already missed watching one son grow up, she was NOT about to miss another, and she made sure to tell him this fact, using her given status to emphasize to him that it was not negotiable. She was there almost every day under the guise of work, checking on his health and that of the child’s.

She didn’t WANT to talk to her… this is the woman who sent her son away, who broke Gabriel’s heart, and who stole the heart of the man she loves… and yet, here they were, talking. They spoke of many things. Work, Gabriel, college experiences, how Felix was doing, and how excited they both were for the new baby to be coming. It wasn’t long before they were the best of friends. And then, it happened, son number two… Adrien Agreste was born. Nathalie stared at his gorgeous green eyes… he wasn’t her son. To be honest, her heart broke a little. Adrien Agreste, really WAS full Agreste… there was no doubt about it… he had HER eyes.

Gabriel had decided to spend more and more time at home, insistent on NOT missing his son’s childhood go by without him, so naturally, Nathalie continued to come over to check on him, little Adrien, and to gather her workload before returning to the office every day. It took her by surprise when Mrs. Agreste suggested that she just move in with them. But to be honest, she jumped at the chance. No, Adrien wasn’t hers, a secret DNA test proved that, but she still loved him as if he were… his pudgy little baby cheeks looked just like the baby pictures of Felix. 

Gabriel had started laying on the Alphatude a bit too thick, as if he was trying to remind her that HE was in charge. Believe me, she knew. He was the king of the castle, he never let her take charge… except for desperate heats where Mrs. Agreste was away visiting relatives across the country, or when they were out for a job and the intensity became too much for them both. She loved him. She would do what EVER he needed her to do at any given moment… even though he would never love her… and he could never truly be hers.

It was close to a year in when Nathalie and Mrs. Agreste had gone out shopping and drinking. She was missing her son, wishing to be more than just a mistress, and she was drunk… so drunk that by the next morning she wouldn’t remember asking her drinking buddy how she was so lucky to land such a marvelous Omega.

It was about two years in. Mrs. Was (supposed to be) out shopping with some old college buddies. Gabriel’s heat had come early and at nearly twice the intensity it normally did. The moment she stepped foot into his office she had to cover her nose, lest the smell overwhelmed her. Mrs. Agreste was to be gone for hours, Gabriel looked to be about to pass out from the intensity. She rushed to his side and bent down to his crouched form. His breath was ragged, his eyes clung to her like a life-line “Mate with me. I can’t focus on anything else. Mate with me.” he stated. She went over to lock the door, then she helped him to stand, braced him against the furthest wall from the door, removed both their bottoms, and gave him what he so desperately needed. He started to cry out in relief but she threw her hand over his mouth. They were in his home office. Even if the door was closed and locked, it wasn’t soundproof. She removed her hand only when she was sure they could both keep their voices to only a whisper at the loudest. Both were unaware that Mrs. Agreste had just come home early, and could barely make out whispers coming from the other side of the locked door.  
Later that day as Nathalie passed Adrien’s new bedroom. She couldn’t help it. She found herself standing by the toddler’s bed, humming an old tune her mother use to sing to her when she was a little girl, as she brushed the sun-kissed golden locks from out of his sleeping eyes. How she wishes she could have done this with Felix, but she missed that chance. Instead, she’ll treat Adrien as if he WERE her own. She already loved him, he was literally the Agreste Sunshine-Child as his mother had once called him.

Nathalie and Gabriel had taken little three year old Adrien to his first photo shoot for Bring Your Kid To Work day. They had a wonderful time together. Adrien was so well behaved, every parent there was jealous. Of course, who could blamed them? The three of them had worked hard together to raise Adrien into the proper gentleman he will soon become. After work was finished, they three went to get some ice cream before heading home. Both Nathalie and Gabriel were surprised when Mrs. Agreste came storming out, snatched the child from her grasp, and began heading towards the child’s room… did she know?

Nathalie had been taking notes on Gabriel’s latest design when Mrs. Agreste came storming into the office and asked that she leave them alone. Reluctantly she agreed and stepped out, standing to the side of the closed door.  
She could hear everything. The accusations, the truth, the calm, the anger, the hurt… she knows. They’ve been found out. The truth is out. She has not only just lost her best friend, but possibly her lover too, as well as her job. Nathalie braced herself against the wall beside the door.

"Where are you going?" she heard Gabriel ask "Love?"

"I'm just... I'm going for a walk... I can't think straight, I need to clear my head... I'll be back. Tell Adrien I love him" The door opened, and the two women met eye to eye. Nathalie stood as professional as possible as she watched her dear friend’s eyes begin to tear up. “I’m going out Nathalie, I will be back, but possibly not tonight. Make sure your son, gets to bed on time.” Nathalie merely nodded

“I will be sure Adrien is well treated until his mother returns from her walk. Once you return, I shall take my leave and submit my two weeks’ notice. You will never have to worry about your family with me ever again. The last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt either of you. True, there was once where I did deliberately to defy you, but can you blame me? I had just learned that the woman who was raising MY son had sent him away to be raised by complete strangers at the early age of seven yours old… had you waited even just three years more, I would have been more understanding as it would have made more sense, but no. You waited until the child was weened, potty trained, could talk, walk and eat by himself before you PUSHED him out of the nest. Of course I wished to retaliate at that very moment. Can you blame me? At that very moment, it was like you had somehow discovered he wasn’t your blood, and you just COULDN’T have another Alpha’s pup within your presence. But, that loathful desire was satisfied after the first time. Plus, it was before I got to know you. I really do consider you as one of my closest friends now, and I am sorry for hurting you like this.”

“No you’re not” Mrs. Agreste whispered before looking the other woman in the eye “You love him. I can see it in your eyes. I can still smell him on you. How I missed it before is a complete mystery to me. You are in love with my husband, you had pups with MY husband, and I… I TRUSTED you Ms. Sancoeur. I should have known better, but I ignored all signs of him pulling away from me-“

“He only pulled away from you after you sent Felix away”

“Do you think I actually WANTED to send him away?! Your child or not, I still loved him as a mother should. I could tell he wasn’t mine since day one. He gained NOTHING from me. Add in the fact that Gabriel spent more time at the office the older he got, I honestly thought that, perhaps, some male Alpha had taken advantage of him, forced him, and that whenever he saw Felix, he was reminded of that horrid nightmare of a night. But now, I come to find out that, not only did he willing mate with another Female Alpha, which is nearly the rarest of the statuses as it gets, but that it was done in public, behind closed doors, in the middle of the day, with a COMMONER! He WILLINGLY made love, gave himself over to another woman… and what came forth was a child. We tried for FOUR years with no success, and YOU… You mate with him ONCE and SUDDENLY he’s with child… so it was me… I’m the infertile one…”

“But Adrien’s not-“

“Thank you for allowing my husband to be a father, but… if you excuse me… I’ll return within the next few days to gather my things, and see about moving back in with my parents for a while. I’ll be out of your way. Take care of Gabriel… take care of Adrien” and with that, she adjusted her peacock pin, grabbed her coat and slammed the door shut behind her. 

Hours pass. Nathalie had just taken to putting Adrien to bed when she suddenly heard Gabriel shriek  
“NOOOOOOOOO!!!”  
He eyes widened as she ran to his office as fast as she could. Nothing could prepare her for what she was about to find… Gabriel was completely collapsed on the floor, bawling his eyes out, his still on-call phone laying at his side. Nathalie walked over and picked up the phone.  
“Mr. Agreste? Mr. Agreste? Are you there Mr. Agreste?”  
“Hello, this is Mr. Agreste’s assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur, may I ask who this is?”  
“Certainly. This is the Paris Police Department” Nathalie’s eyes grew wide… the police, Gabriel collapsed on the floor, his scream… Mrs. Agreste  
“What happened to Mrs. Agreste?” Nathalie asked in a rush  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but…”  
“Please tell me, I’m a close friend to the family and would like to know what happened to my best friend”  
“… It would seem that… Mrs. Agreste was actually the alter-ego for Peahen, and, well… It seems the suit does not protect her from everything…” Peahen… she was Peahen? That made so much sense… all those private outings, her unexplained disappearances, her take-charge attitude… how had she not seen it before?  
“What happened?” she was beginning to shake  
“It seems… *sigh* I’m sorry to inform you, but around 9:43 this afternoon, the party in question was hit by a drunk driver who had gone off the road. Unfortunately, it seems Peahen did not notice the oncoming vehicle until it was too late.”   
“Were there any witnesses?”  
“No ma’am. In fact, by the time Police got there, she was detransformed. The only reason we knew who else she was, was from a video taken by the street light security camera.”  
“Does anyone else know?”  
“No ma’am. I am the one who discovered it. Other tan yourself, I’ve only told Mr. Agreste”  
“Good. Destroy it”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Destroy the tape. No one must ever know who else she was, lest it put her husband and children in danger. As far as anyone else is concerned, Mrs. Agreste was hit by a drunk driver, correct?”  
“Y-yes ma’am”  
“Good… keep it that way. Write your review, leave out her transformation, and destroy that tape”  
“Ma’am, with all due respect, that’s tampering with evidence” she hated having to pull this card, but…  
“You are aware that the Agreste family is in close relations with Mayor Bourgeois and his family, are you not? It only takes one phone call and not only you, but your entire department will be shut down this very night. Now, are we to an understanding?”  
“… … yes ma’am”  
“Good. That is all.” And with that she hung up the phone, walked over to her boss, picked him up bridal style, took him to his room and put him to bed “I was going to, but as the situation has changed, I’m not leaving you and Adrien alone during this hard time. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” With that, she went to her own room, contemplating everything she had been told that night.

It had been weeks since the funeral, weeks since Gabriel had even looked at his son, but really, who could blame him… he looked just like his late wife. She must have been mistaken, of COURSE Adrien was hers, he had her eyes, her smile, her sunny personality, her- just then the doorbell rang. Nathalie rose from Adrien’s bedside to answer the door, but was surprised to find Gabriel standing there, reading over what looked like documents delivered in a manila envelope. He blinked, then he quickly ran to his office, slamming the door shut. Worried, she followed him, placing her ear to the door

…  
"Felix?"  
…  
"What?"  
…  
"FELIX!"  
...  
"What are you talking about? How did you even-"  
…  
"Felix, do you still have that letter?"  
…  
"No. I'm sorry Felix, but... I believe this would be better discussed in person rather than over the phone. When is your next day off?"  
…  
"I'll have Nathalie clear my schedule that day and I'll answer all and any questions you have... I promise."  
…  
"I promise to answer them all"  
…  
“Nathalie, I know you’re there.” Nathalie opened the door, not an ounce of emotion shown on her face, to find Gabriel with his back towards her. Staring at the moral of his wife he had made “Clear all appointments for myself and yourself for next Tuesday”  
“My schedule, sir?”   
“We are going to see our son. The results my wife received the day of her passing were sent by him. He knows that my wife is not his biological mother, and I imagine he probably would like to know who his other maker is.” He stated. “That is all”  
“Very well sir” Gabriel waited until he heard the door click shut behind him before he fell to his knees and broke down into loud tears.

She finally got to meet her son. She only wished it was on better terms. He had grown up so much, nearly an adult now, getting ready to graduate high school. He seemed shocked to learn that his actual blood mother, was, in fact, a woman. She tried not to let her emotions show, but it was getting harder and harder with every moment they were together. She and Gabriel answered every question their son had before bidding him farewell and heading home. 

His first heat since her passing came… he tried to avoid Nathalie, trying to ignore his nature, trying to force it away… why did it always come out of nowhere? She never pushed him. Never tried to force him. In fact, she spent the majority of the time avoiding him so as not to tempt him or herself during this time for him. So when he called for her, she was shocked “I can’t focus on anything else. Mate with me and get it over with already.” She did as asked, getting it over with as soon as she could for his sake… he had burst into tears of sorrow even as they mated. The next day he had her make the appointment to get fixed. 

She watched as he became more and more consumed in his work, ignoring nearly everything else in his life… including his son. It killed her, watching him like this.   
She was picking up some new study material for Adrien, he would be entering into his high school years soon, when she came across this older looking book written in early Chinese. She flicked through it until she saw an image of Peahen. Her eyes widened as she began skimming through the rest of the pages, when suddenly a butterfly broach fell at her feet. Her eyes widened at the realization. She quickly payed for her books and rushed back to the mansion.   
She knocked. She entered. She handed him the book. She watched him read over the first few pages before he found the page on Peahen. She saw when he realized that broach she always wore out was more special than they realized. And she watched as he found the section she had stopped at… the gift of absolute power.  
She loves him, yes. She was in love with him, yes. And it was for that reason that she turned the page to that of butterfly hero before placing the butterfly broach on top. “Perhaps, with absolute power… you could bring her back.” She suggested earnestly. She watched as he collected the broach and book and began to head towards the attic. She knew that if it was true, and he could really bring the late heroine back, then not only would she loose him forever, but… she would probably be completely forgotten. Even still, if it meant that he would finally smile again… it was worth it to her.

 

Gabriel went up to the attic to be alone as he read through the book. Absolute power… not only could he possibly save his wife, but if he could actually turn back the time, he could stop himself from ever hurting her in the first place. He could continue being only hers. Their pups would be only his and hers. They could be a real, full family like he always wanted. That’s when he came across the page on Paplion… and he noticed the broach… it looked JUST like the one he held in his hand. Gabriel straightened his posture and fastened the broach onto his suite jacket as show in the illustration in the book. Suddenly a bright purple light shown from the broach, forcing Gabriel to cover his eyes. When he looked again, he noticed two things… first, was all the pure white butterflies that now surrounded him, covering the floor. And the second, was the floating purple creature looking at him as if he had been waiting to see him “Hello Master. My name is Nooroo. I am the Kawamii of the butterfly Miraculous. To transform, just say Bright Wings, Rise.”  
“Miraculous you say?”  
“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were, the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these miraculous are more powerful than the others, the earrings of Ladybug, which provides the power of creation, and the ring of the black cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power.”  
“I want that absolute power Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous.” Gabriel stated as he look at the picture of his late wife he had in a small locket.  
“But no one knows where these Miraculous are”  
“I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous, tell me its powers again”  
“The moth broach allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower.”  
“And when it comes to luring super heroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?”  
“But Master, the Miraculous are not to be used for evil purposes”  
“I Must have that Absolute POWER! Your Miraculous is in MY control. I AM YOUR MASTER NOW, and YOU must Obey me.”  
“Yes Master” Gabriel then hooked the locket of his wife onto the Miraculous broach he wore  
“Nooroo, Dark Wings RISE!” Suddenly he was covered in the butterflies that had been previously surrounding him. The moment Nooroo entered into the magic jewel, the butterflies fled, leaving behind a man clad from head to toe in purple, grey and black. “From this day on, I shall be known as… Hawkmoth”

Nathalie gently closed the attic door so as not to draw attention to herself as her hands flew to cover her dropped jaw, her eyes blown wide… what had she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd also give Nathalie's POV so you could see the whole picture all around... hope you like it.  
> Don't forget to comment, like, share, and subscribe...  
> Please comment... please... :D


	3. Felix's POV

Felix was only six years old when his Momma called him into the nursery to tell him some important news "Sweetie, now that you're a big boy, I think you're ready for school" Felix smiled wide. School? Really? He could make friends? He could have sleepovers? He could- that's when he noticed her eyes... they were sad.  
"Momma? What's wrong?" She quickly wiped her years away before they could properly fall  
"I-its nothing baby, it's just... your daddy and I think... have you ever heard of boarding school?" Felix blinked. Sure he'd heard of it, but didn't you have to be a teenager for that? Felix slowly shook his head, not quite understanding where she was going with this "boarding school... you see it's... it's where you go to school, but you also live there. Momma and daddy wouldn't live there, but you would. You would get to show me and daddy how grown up you are, how you could take care of yourself, how..." she sighed "when I was younger, I had gone to an all-girls boarding school, just like how daddy had gone to an all-boys boarding school until he presented... you see, there, we learned a lot more than we ever could have had we stayed home... the only difference is... you're a little younger... and you wouldn't be in an all-boys school. Momma has actually done a lot of research and I've found a few co-ed schools I think you might like... w-would you... would you like to look into them with me?" Felix really didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his mother with all his heart and knew she wouldn't even suggest sending him away without a good reason. So for the next few weeks, whenever Gabriel had left to head to the office.. he was seeing a lot less of his daddy lately... the two would head to the computer lounge and look up different schools.  
After much research and discussion with his momma, Felix soon found that, not only was he liking the idea of boarding school, he was actually looking forward to their campus visits. Within the next month, Felix had chosen the school HE wanted to attend... Mrs. Agreste signed the paperwork for his enrollment next fall.

Felix was so excited. It was the day before move-in day. He had been pouncing around, helping his momma gather everything he would need. He hadn't seen his daddy all day, and honestly couldn't wait to tell him about his exciting new school.  
They waited till supper time... he still wasn't home. He could see how sad his momma was, even though she tried to hide it. He didn't know why his daddy was gone so much, and he almost wanted to ask to stay home just so she wouldn't be sad anymore... Almost. The thing that stopped him, however, was his momma telling him that she was so proud of him, and excited for him, and that she was sorry daddy couldn't make it, but that He should be able to see him in the morning before he left... he could see it in her eyes... she wanted him to be happy. Honestly, he KNEW his daddy would NEVER let him attend public school, so for him to actually be able to do and experience everything he had been reading about... this was the only way... he may have only been seven years old, but he truly was beyond his years.

The next day Felix woke up extra early and ran into his parents room, jumping on their bed like it was Christmas morning "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY'S THE DAY!!!"Gabriel peeked an eye open at His over-hyper son  
"What day is it?"  
"IT'S MOVING DAY!!!" Gabriel glanced at the clock... six a.m. ... he'd only been home, in bed, for a measly three hours and his son was going on about moving day... still half asleep, he shook his wife awake  
"Dear... your son is awake... I just got to sleep... apparently it's moving day..." suddenly he felt the child fall into of him "OOF!"  
"Common Daddy... you have to help me check my list... we have to be sure I have everything I need" Gabriel heard his beloved sigh as she got up and picked the child up off of him... finally  
"Common Felix, momma will help you pack, daddy... needs to sleep" she sounded sad, but it didn't register in his already half asleep brain  
"Okay. Bye daddy. I love you"  
"Love you too Felix" he said out as dream land seemed to welcome him back.  
Three hours later, Gabriel stretched himself awake. He noticed his wife was missing from his side, he figured she must be out playing with Felix... he really did land a good alpha... he couldn't be more in love with her. What he was NOT expecting, however, was to walk pass his sons now NEARLY EMPTY room. He rushed in, searching franticly for his pup... 'IT'S MOVING DAY!!!' 'Common Daddy... you have to help me check my list... we have to be sure I have everything I need' 'Bye Daddy, I love you'. Gabriel ran to the nursery, only to find his wife... alone... staring out the bay window. "Where is my son?" Gabriel asked full of concern. She kept staring out the window with her back towards him  
"He... h-he's on his way to Prestigious Miraculous Elementary" Gabriel's whole world stopped as his heart dropped to the floor  
"You sent our son to boarding school? And you Didn't Even TELL ME?!"  
"He's been trying to tell you all year, since he chose which school he wanted, but... you were never home" she answered. Still refusing to turn around  
"why?.. Can you answer me? WHY?" She said nothing, only fueling his anger "DANG'NAB IT WOMAN! TURN AROUND AND TELL ME WHY YOU SENT MY SON OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME?!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME GABRIEL!" She spun on her heels, revealing her furious tear stained face "YOU MAY BE THE MALE IN THIS FAMILY, BUT I... I AM THE ALPHA! YOU... YOU'RE NEVER HOME!IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD YOUR SON GOODBYE PROPERLY, BUT NO... YOU COME IN AT THREE IN THE MORNING, FROM ONLY PARIS KNOWS WHERE, AND WHEN YOUR SON TRIES TO TALK TO YOU, YOU SEND HIM OFF LIKE HE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! Look, I didn't want to do this, but it was the Only Thing I Could! I..."  
"The only thing you could? THE ONLY THING YOU COULD?! HE'S JUST A BABY... YOU SENT, MY SON, OFF ONTO HIS OWN... WHY? BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY THING YOU COULD DO?" She stood tall and collected as she took a deep breath  
"I did it for you"  
"For me? YOU THINK SENDING OFF MY SON IS GOING TO-"  
"Gabriel Agreste, to the world, it may seem like you are this packs leader, but I am the Alpha in this family. Don't you forget that I have final say in what's best for this family, and based on what I've been observing these past six years, this is the best solution I can come up with." Her calm-melatone tone sent a shiver up Gabe's spine before his fury set in again  
"You're the Alpha, fine. You say this is best. Fine. You say you did this for me. Fine... you say I haven't been coming home... fine. Don't wait up" with that, he spun on his heels and stormed away, slamming the door behind him, leaving his heartbroken wife to collapse onto the floor and burst into tears... he didn't return that night.

 

Felix's first day was... not what he was expecting. First off, as he didn't come with his parent's like some of the other children his age, he had to help his driver/body guard carry all his stuff to his room (though, Gorilla carried most of it... only letting the child carry small boxes so he would smile and feel helpful). His roommate was... a cry baby. The boy was clinging to his mother's leg. Screaming not to leave him there... THIS is supposed to be Felix's roommate? Felix couldn't understand why this... child... was acting this way... didn't he know how trusting his parents must be in him to allow him to be on his own? Did he and his momma NOT go over everything together? Was he not excited to finally be starting school, join clubs and make friends? Just then the boy's father came and snatched the boy from his mother's leg. Felix heard the man tell the boy to stop going on like am Omega's pup, to grow up, and that He was to stay here, study and get good grades. Then, the parents turned and left without one word more. The boy threw himself down on the closest bed 'i guess I get the window bed then' and sobbed as loudly as he could. "Oh quit your crying, will you? It's giving me a headache" the boy stopped sobbing and turned to look at Felix for the first time since his arrival "why are you crying anyway? Don't you want to be here?"  
"NO!" the boy shouted back. Felix covered his ears from the loud pitch  
"Bloody... Will you please stop yelling already? They're gone. They can't hear you anymore, leaving me and my Gorilla to be the only ones to have to hear it" Felix stated in his most Gabriel-Agreste-Alpha voice  
"Gorilla?"  
"The man helping me unload"  
"So that's not your dad?" Felix laughed  
"Goodness no. My daddy had to work late so my momma helped me pack everything up, then Gorilla came and picked me up and now here I am... listening to an Omega's pup whining and screaming that He doesn't want to stay here? Why? Out of all the schools I visited, this is by far the best. My momma and i spent months looking into all the different schools, and the reat of the year getting me everything l need to be prepared to live on my own here... Honestly I can't wait to get started... so WHY are you crying over the best thing ever?" The boy blinked at him  
"The best thing ever? You may have got to visit schools and look stuff up with your mommy, but I didn't... in fact, that guy wasn't even my father... my mommy JUST married him, and then today I woke up to find all of my stuff packed up and told I was going to live somewhere else because Jerkface doesn't want another Alpha's kid in his family... and since my mommy married him, she has no say because she's an Omega, and... expecting a baby. She just found out yesterday, so now... they don't need me... I guess I'm just trash in the way... why? Why did she choose HIM over ME? I loved her first. He's never even said he loved her, he just... took her for his own... I was just extra baggage... so EXCUSE ME for being Upset that MY mommy would actually ALLOW THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Felix was speechless... could parents actually do that?  
"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know" the two boys stood there in silent as Gorilla finished unloading the rest of his things. Once he was done, the man turned to Felix, grunted, then left.  
"So... what's your name anyway?" The boy asked, curling into himself  
"Felix... Felix Agreste. You?" The boy blinked  
"Wait, you mean, as in THE Agreste? Like, the inventors of Status Eraser, Agreste?"  
"Uh... no. More like, the head of the fashion empire, Agreste... what's Status Eraser?"  
"Really? You don't know what Status Eraser is?"  
"Nooo... should I?" The boy thought  
"Probably not, honestly I probably shouldn't even know about it. The only reason I do is because I overheard Mr. Agreste and Jerkface talking about it."  
"Jerkface?"  
"My stepfather, Mr. I'm gonna be the Mayor someday, Bourgeois. Everyone thinks he's this perfect little angel, but he's not. He's this rude Alpha who's only job is to hurt my feelings and try and make my mommy have a baby. And now that she's pregnant... they don't need me anymore." The boy hugged his knees closer. Felix, not liking the awkward silence, realized he still didn't know the boy’s name  
"You know... I still don't know your name"  
"Just call me Mime" Felix blinked  
"What? But you've done nothing but talk and scream since you got here" Mime chuckled  
"Do you really think mimes never speak at all? No... I WANT to be a mime when I grow up is all... Mommy said I was pretty good, but... I still like to talk. I figured, I get all my talking out now, and then when I'm grown up, I'll be all talked out."  
"I guess that makes sense"  
"Besides... it's better than being called by my given name... Clovis Bourgeois... ugh I HATE that mommy made me take that STUPID last name..."  
"Well, can I just call you Clovis then?"  
"What's wrong with Mime?" Clovis pouted  
"Nothing, but I prefer to use real names for my friends" Clovis looked up on shock  
"We're... friends?"  
"Well, we are roommates, might as well be friends too, right?"  
"YEAH! Okay!"

Three months later they read in the tabloids that Mrs. Bourgeois had a miscarriage.  
Clovis wouldn’t speak to anyone but Felix for the next three years, causing the majority of his class to call him Mime Kid. Felix tried to be there for him the best he could. Clovis had tried to call his mother time after time to see if she was alright, but every time the maid or servant to answer the phone would inform him that Mr. Bourgeois was not allowing any outside calls to be delivered to his wife as they were grieving the loss of their first child, and planned to soon later try again. Year after year they would read about another “surprise” pregnancy for the Bourgeois, just to read within the next five months about another miscarriage. Felix tried to be the voice of reason for his friend. He tried to reassure him that his mother was okay and that everything would be alright… but Clovis knew better. He knew that his poor mother MUST be heartbroken, and as the Omega in the family… she was having all the blame thrown on her as if she’d NEVER carried a child full-term… he was living PROOF that she had. All this only caused the now ten year old to hate his mother’s Alpha all the more. He would save her. So he devised a plan to help him earn enough to be able to steal her away and let her live in peace, instead of being treated like some reproduction machine. For the next four years, he and Felix would save every penny they earned to make that dream come true… after all, Felix would do it in a heartbeat for his own mother.

Felix had just turned eleven years old and has come to find… he doesn’t really like other kids… that is… PUBERTY. Sure, the girls were getting prettier, but the boys were getting meaner… those three grades above him were now starting to present, and for some reason, when it came to the Alphas, it seemed like they turn to pick on those who one, haven’t presented yet and two, have become Betas… and now they were starting to pick on the new girl… Felix had had enough “HEY!” he shouted to the older boys, pure agitation in his voice as he stood between them and the frightened girl “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?... or better yet, your own status?” he asked with a smirk. Where this rush of adrenaline was coming from, he couldn’t tell you, but it felt real good to tell those bullies off like the pups they were. The blinked at him before turning their scowls on him. The sniffed the air  
“Nice try little pipsqueak, but just because you use your daddy’s Status Eraser, don’t think y  
Can intimidate us.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have never used Status Eraser… why should I when I’m still a pup?”  
“Yeah right, and you just HAPPEN to reek of Alpha status from out of nowhere? Just because your family made it, doesn’t mean a baby like you should be able to use it as you want” Felix pinched the bridge of his nose  
“For the last time, I am NOT from THAT Agreste family. My father, Gabriel Agreste, is a fashionteer… and the top seller in all of Paris at that. In fact didn’t I see you wearing one of his tee-shirts this past Saturday?” the bully’s face grew red  
“Sh-shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about… EVERYONE knows who your father is… and that King Fashion is ACTUALLY the SON of Mr. Status Eraser.” Felix blinked in shock… it was his grandfather? “Gosh, EVERYONE knows that ANY member of the Agreste family has a lifetime supply of the stuff. Heck, I bet your old man even uses it.”  
“Now that’s absurd. Why in the world would one the worlds TOP Alpha’s need Status Eraser?” Felix was getting fed up with this guy, okay so maybe his grandfather had invented Status Eraser, woopty-doo, this guy STILL was asking for it. The bully however, smirked  
“Oh, I don’t know… maybe your precious ‘Daddy’ is really your ‘Mommy’?” Felix tried to hold back “I hit the mark, didn’t I? Oh man, so I’m right, Gabriel Agreste is nothing but a pathetic little Omega”  
“Stop it”  
“And if he’s really an Omega, uh-oh, looks like poor little ‘mommy’ isn’t really your mommy after all”  
“I said Stop it”  
“In fact, I bet you don’t even HAVE a mommy. I bet your daddy went and got himself knocked up by some overpowering Alpha just looking for a rut”  
“Stop it now”  
“Tell me, do you think daddy liked it? Is that why they sent you here? Poor daddy couldn’t stand to look at the results of a little one-night stand”  
“Cut it Out” he was growling now  
“And if it was a one-night stand, that would mean your ACTUAL Alpha daddy wants nothing to do with a little mistake like you. In fact, I bet you’ll become an Omega just like him, and when you do” the bully kept getting closer, the evil grin growing with every second that passed as his voice became lower to the point of almost a whisper “I’m gonna overpower you so hard, you’ll be begging for more, and just like your daddy, I’m gonna put a pup in you and make you my little-“  
*PUNCH!*  
The bully was suddenly slammed against the lockers on the other side of the hall, holding his now bloodied face. His eyes were wide as he looked across to Felix. Felix however, looked terrifyingly feral with his fire eyes, gritted teeth, Alpha stance, and bloodied fist, and the smell… it was almost overpowering. “If you ever threaten me, my friends, or my family again… I’ll kill you. Got it?” he didn’t yell, in fact, he didn’t raise his voice at all. The fact that he could look so furious and still sound so calm sent a chill up the bully’s spine. Felix sniffed the blood in his hand and his eyes narrowed at the bully “And if anyone would need protection from Alphas it’s you… Omega. You may be using my grandfather’s formula, but as you’re still a pup, it cannot take it’s full effect… especially when you’re in heat… like right now.” The bully’s eyes widened in fear “Now, if I were you, I would head back to your little room and take care of yourself before any other Alpha’s catch whiff of your true status.” The bully was frozen with fear “I said go. Now. Unless you want me to put a pup in you myself” the bully sprang to his feet and dashed away to his room.  
Once he was gone, Felix let a stressful breath out, releasing all the tension that had built up over time. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around expecting to find the bully back but was surprised when he only saw a bashful girl… oh, right… she started this. “U-um… is your fist okay?” he looked down at his bloodied fist and sighed  
“Yes, I’m pretty sure none of this is mine. I just need to wash it and I should be good as new”  
“Oh… should we go to the nurses office?” he blinked at her  
“Why?”  
“I-it’s really nothing, just… this isn’t normally like you… you’re more laid back. You don’t stand up from others, and you especially don’t stand up to bullies. Tell me, do you feel over heated? Anxious? Nauseous? Energized? Overly hungry or thirsty?”  
“Uh… well, now that you mention it, yes”  
“To which ones?”  
“The heat, the anxiety, the sudden burst of adrenaline”  
“Are you nauseous?”  
“No, but I am hungry, like, really hungry, like I hadn’t eaten in months even though I just came from Breakfast with Clovis”  
“Let’s go” she gently grabs his non-bloodied hand and starts to lead him away  
“Where are we going?”  
“to the nurse… I think you may be presenting”  
“What?”

An hour later Felix is all cleaned up and the girl is wrapping his now cleaned hand in cloth bandages while they wait for the nurse to return to her office with the test results. “So, what makes you think I’m presenting?” she continued slowly wrapping his hand, avoiding eye contact at all cost  
“My father is a doctor. He specializes in the care of children who present early, particularly Omegas, so he taught me a thing or two to look for so that I can possibly help new potential patients”  
“Well, I can’t guarantee you that I’d actually go to him”  
“Ikindafiguredthat” she mumbled under her breath. They continued in silence for the next few minutes before the girl asks “so… what he said about your father back there… it isn’t true… is it?”  
“No” Felix stated with a stern tone. She hummed her acknowledgement  
“But what if it was? I’m not saying it’s true I’m just saying… male Omegas are more common than you’d think. Actually, according to recent studies, one in every fifty men will present as Omegas these days… it’s a lot less common for women Alphas, their chances are one in every ten-thousand. So, that being said, what if… what if you knew someone who really was an Omega, but he had to hide it from everyone, even his own family, so he had to use Status Eraser to cover up the fact that he had actually birthed the child in his arms, and not his supposed lovely Omega wife who passed during childbirth…”  
“That’s… oddly specific of you” she didn’t respond, she just kept slowly wrapping his hand and wrist as she avoided his eyes “… I guess it would all depend. Who is the family? What is his job position? Would they accept having a male Omega? Was the pups actual mother another father? And if it was, was it done in love or force?” she finally finished the wrapping, taped it in place and turned to stare at the floor  
“His family… they’re not that rich, or popular, but… they’re very old fashioned. He was a late bloomer, didn’t present until he was in University… he had always kept to himself, deeming himself a Beta whenever anyone asked. He was going to be a Scientist, possibly go to the moon someday, but then… it was the middle of class when he presented. The pain was so bad that he actually screamed out in the middle of a lesson. He was quickly taken to the nurses office, where later, his Professor came in to check on him. He wasn’t in his right mind as the heat was taking over him so strong. If he were, he may have noticed how the professor had locked the door, closed the blinds, and stalked towards him like a predator who had just found his prey. He had no say as he was overpowered, and fifteen agonizing minutes later, the door handle jingled, alerting the Professor that his little playtime was over as he heard the frantic voices of the nurse and the security team trying to get the door open. The Professor quickly got off of him and dressed, before he left he whispered that he automatically just earned himself an A in his class, and that if he dare tell anyone, he would dominate him again, and again, and again. Then the Professor unlocked the door, apologized that the door must have locked behind him and made his way back out to his classroom. The man however was left without his bottoms, curling up on himself in tears. The nurse quickly ran to his side, but the deed had been done. He was quickly escorted to the hospital and a warrant was made. He was set under twenty-four hour watch to be sure no more harm would come to one of the campuses best students. It was only his first heat, his first time, but soon later he learned he was expecting a baby. Still afraid for his and the baby’s life, he went into hiding. Six months later, the Professor had been found and arrested, allowing the man to come out of hiding. The first thing he did was to call his family, but before he could tell them he was with child, they had gone on spouting about how their neighbors son turned out to be an Omega and how he and his male lover was just disgusting and loud all night. Afraid to tell his family the truth, he told them that he had found an Omega himself and that she was with child. When they asked who’s child was it, he lied and said, ‘Mine. I presented earlier this year… turns out, I’m an Alpha’. His parents were overjoyed, but now he had a dilemma… he couldn’t see his family now, and somehow… he just HAD to get his hands on some Status Eraser. He was desperate, so he hopped a plane to Paris, and went to the Agreste residency to speak at length about his dilemma. Senior Agreste then looked over his Academic records, as well as his medical records. Senior then told him that Status Eraser will not work while he is pregnant, but that if he were to agree to work for him as a clinical test doctor, then he would see that, not only he receive his own Status Eraser, but that his pregnancy would be cared for, he would receive Maternity pay once the child was born, a Beta nanny would be provided for when he was ready to return to work, a savings account would be set up in the child’s name for their adult future, and once the child was grown and of age, they would be sent to the school of his choice, free of charge for the man. He jumped on the chance and soon fell in love with his job. Three months later, he fell in love again… this time, with his little girl, who he raised and cared for on his own. The story is that her mother died during childbirth, leaving a single Alpha father to raise her on his own. Only a select few know the truth… the father, the daughter, the doctors who cared for him, the nanny, Senior Agreste, and now… you.” She turned to look at him for the first time since they came to the office, she smiled lightly  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because… I wanted to thank you and your family… i-if it wasn’t for Status Eraser… I may not have had the chance of life at all… see, my father… he was so frightened after what happened, he thought of taking his own life, ashamed of what he’d done, or rather, what had been done to him. If he couldn’t have gotten even the chance to have Status Eraser… he had already picked the place where he was going to jump… but your grandfather… he saw something in my father and by giving my father Omega -> Alpha, he made it impossible for anyone to track his scent, helping him not be so anxious and to be the proper doctor and father he was meant to be. Your grandfather saved him… he saved me…” the girl blushed as she avoided eye contact again. Unsure what to make of her, Felix did the only thing he could think to do… he held out his hand  
“Felix Agreste” she smiled as she softly took his hand  
“Bridgette Cheng” at that moment the nurse came back in with shocking news.

Felix was only eleven years old when he first presented as an Alpha, making him the youngest in years to present. The bully, having learned his lesson, avoided the boy at all cost, even walking into the girls room a time or two in complete fear. He soon became the most sought after male on campus, heck, even the high school Omegas were coming to him, hoping he would share love with them… he denied them all, however, secretly holding out for one in particular… They were already fourteen years old, and yet, Bridgette still hadn’t presented… Clovis had since presented as an Omega two years ago, but boys were known to present later than girls. It kinda worried him that it was taking her so long… though, he’d never admit it. He loved her, and he would keep loving her no matter what her status, but if she were to present as an Alpha… how would he explain it to his mother? Let alone his father… outwardly, he pushed her away, feigning irritation, inwardly, he prayed daily that they would end up together.  
The next day Clovis received a letter from one of the Bourgeois maids… his mother had passed away giving birth to a healthy baby girl. Clovis broke down. He had JUST got enough to finally take her back… he was going to go for her that very night, but now…  
Clovis was dressed in all black. It had been three days since he received the letter, three days since the stress sent him into a premature heat, three days since his dreams had died with her, and now, three days later… he was going to that funeral, and NO ONE was going to stop him. He didn’t care if his heat was at its spike max, he was going, and he was going to give that piece-of-trash newly-elected-Mayor a piece of his mind.  
The next day Felix got a phone call from Clovis  
“Hey, Fe”  
“Clovis, what happened?”  
“I punched him. I punched him, and I yelled at him, I blamed him for forcing her to keep trying for a baby again and again RIGHT after losing another one, I spat in his face, and I threatened to take Chloe away”  
“Chloe?”  
“Yeah, get this… He NAMED the BABY Chloe. APPARENTLY in her last minutes, she was crying for me, but as she soon passed, J.A. decided to say that they were wanting to name the baby Clovis if it was a boy, so she was calling out for the BABY… but since it was a girl, they CHANGED it to CHLOE!” Felix pulled the phone away from his ear  
“Clovis”  
“Sorry Fe” Felix sighed  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m at the airport”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because… since my mother died, Mayor Jerkface has no need to care for me anymore, that includes school, shelter, food… I’ve been cut off. So since I’ve already saved enough for two people to live comfortably, I’m going to America for a while, see if I can start over, plant my own roots, maybe start a family, who knows” Felix sighed as he sat on his bed  
“Alright. Promise me an invitation should you choose to marry”  
“Always man, so long as you promise an invite to yours and Bridgette’s”  
“Goodbye Clovis”  
“Wait! Fe, no I was just ki-” Felix hung up, face flushed red at the thought of his crush in a white dress.

Ah Sweet Sixteen, and oh how sweet it was. Bridgette had FINALLY presented (Omega baby) and as soon as her first heat was over, Felix asked her to be his girlfriend. Now, they were spending his sixteenth birthday together on their first OFFICIAL date before they had to sprint to make it to Biology class (his favorite).  
They made it with time to spare. (Best Birthday EVER) “Now class, today we are going to look at the biology of our DNA, so, please turn in your books to page 457, and prepare a sample of your own blood on the slabs provided on the desk in front of you. Once you are done, cover your sample with an additional slab and once you have cleaned yourself up, come and collect the samples of your parents’ blood they provided for us when you first started attending here.” The class did as instructed. Following orders to a T, everyone was getting rather bored seeing the same thing in both theirs and their parents’ samples… everyone, that is, except Felix. He couldn’t understand, how can his DNA match, almost to a T with his father’s, but nowhere even close with his mother’s? He knew he was doing in right, this was his best subject, so… what’s going on? Bridgette raised her hand  
“Uh, sir… wh-what does it mean if your sample matches one set provided, but not the other?” Felix looked to his girlfriend. She only had the sample of herself and her father. She didn’t had the other father’s sample to compare, so, does that mean… is he that easy to read?  
“Certainly Ms. Cheng. You see, when your sample matches that of one of your parents, but not of the other, then that means the matching sample was the mother, of the Omega in the parenting. You see, the child’s Omega will always match the child no matter what. So, should ones own sample match with only the Omega but not the Alpha, then it would appear the child is a bastard child.”  
“And what if your sample doesn’t match either parent sample?” is she trying to throw him off?  
“Then, my dear, it would seem the child is not blood to either, henceforth… adopted”  
“And if the child only has one sample to go by?”  
“Then either the Alpha is deceased or unknown. This is unfortunate however, as we can tell many health facts and potential problems based on the parental DNA.” Bridgette finished writing her notes  
“Thank you” The Professor went back to checking the other students’ process  
“How did you know?” Felix whispered  
“Oh Felix… I know you, and I know your faces. You’re scared, confused, angry… you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but if you do-” Felix’s hand shot up  
“Excuse me sir but I need to use the restroom” the Professor nodded and Felix drug his girlfriend out into the empty hallway.  
“Felix?”  
“I matched my father” he stated as he began to pace. Her eyes widened  
“Oh Felix”  
“I matched my father but not my mother. Bridgette do you know what this means?” he paused to look right at her, remembering the day they first met, remembering the bully, remembering the threat, remembering the accusation “Bridgette this CAN’T be right, I mean, being my mom’s, sure I can see that. She loves me, calls me every Friday night to check how I’m doing, sends me care packages, heck, she’s even visited me a time or two. My father on the other Hand… I haven’t seen nor heard word from him in the last…nine years… so you’re telling me that the one I’m ACTUALLY related to wants nothing to do with me, while the woman who calls me hers actually treats me as her own?!”  
“Felix, honey” she gently cupped his face “calm down, okay? I don’t want you giving yourself an anxiety attack” Felix took a deep breath “do you think she knows?”  
“No, I don’t. I mean, why would she still care for me if she did?”  
“Are you going to tell her?” Felix paused  
“Not yet. First, I want confirmation. I’ll send all three samples in to be tested by professionals, and until the results come back fully, this stays between you and me, got it?”  
“I wouldn’t dream of telling a soul”

It took months for the results to come back, and when they did, you could hear a pin drop  
“Mr. Agreste  
We write to inform you of the results based on the samples which you provided. As you can see in the following chart, there is a 99% chance of not only one tested positive Omega Gabriel Agreste being the father, but the mother. And even though she tested positive as Alpha, there is no chance of Mrs. Agreste of being neither father nor mother. I’m sorry.”  
What? So not only was his father Omega, but his mother was Alpha? And she STILL wasn’t related to him?! He quickly scanned over the next page. He was furious. HOW could his father do this to them? Not only did he cheat, but he kept it to himself this entire time… did he have a say in it? Bridgette had said that the chances of a female Alpha were one in ten-thousand… did he even HAVE a mother? Did he have two fathers? Did HIS father even love his wife? Was he forced into it? HOW COULD HE NOT HAVE TOLD THEM?! Felix quickly made his way to the post office, bought a manila envelope, and quickly forwarded it to his mother… he didn’t care if they were blood or not, she was more a mother to him than anyone in the world… and she DESERVED to know the truth.

Three months later Bridgette came running frantic to his room holding a borrowed tabloid from the Library… he fell to his knees… his mother had been hit by a drunk driver while taking a walk late at night… what was she doing out that late in the first place? It says the funeral was beautiful- wait what? When was this? Felix looked at the cover, only to discover this particular book was two months old. WHAT?! He quickly turned back to the proper page. It says she was survived by her beloved husband (he scoffed) and her two… TWO SONS?! This was too much. He sat the book down and began pacing the floor until he calmed down enough to resume reading… her two sons, 16 yo Felix Agreste and 3 yo Adrien Agreste. It says that she was buried beside her parents in the Saint Lutheran cemetery. He was still reading when his phone began to ring  
…  
…  
…  
“Hello?”  
…  
“So why didn’t you tell me?”  
…  
"The funeral... WHY didn't you tell me she DIED?! WHY didn't you tell me I had a brother?! I mean, i know she's not my biological mother, but she was still there for me like she was... did she even know?! why didn't you tell me you were an Omega? And HOW can I NOT be my mother's?! Is THAT why you sent me away?! Was I just some MISTAKE?! A one night stand that shouldn't have EVER happened?! Did you even have say in it?! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MY MOTHER?! WHAT, is my biological mother actually my other FATHER?! Was mother not good enough for you?! Did you even-"  
...  
Felix felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to see his beautiful girlfriend looking up at him with such calming and loving eyes. He took a deep breath  
…  
"It was a school project. we had to examine our blood samples and compare them with our parents'... so imagine my surprise when I saw that my blood type matched my 'supposed Alpha' father, but NOT my mother... so, I took another sample and sent it off to a lab to be sure... and wouldn't you know it, I get the results back with a letter telling me that not ONLY is my mother an Alpha, but that she is NOT my biological mother."  
…  
... "yes, but the results I sent forwards to her... I figured she should know the truth. She may not have been my biological mother, but I still loved her like she were. So are you going to answer my questions or not? If not, I have to go. My next class starts in... 30 minutes, so..."  
…  
"Next Tuesday. All the professors have a meeting to attend so we get the day free."  
…  
"... right. I'll be sure to have an extended list ready... I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my father, you have a LOT of explaining to do"  
…  
"Right, well, I have to go now. Goodbye" with that Felix hung up, falling face-first into Bridgette’s lap  
“You know” she began softly, playing with his hair “you’re allowed to cry. I’ve already alerted all of your Professors what happened, and each one said to take as much time as you need, mine as well. I’m right here for you. I know you want to be strong in front of me, but I don’t want you to hold anything back from me. You’re already the best, strongest Alpha to me and nothing you say or do is going to change that, okay?” Felix sat up, looking her in the eyes before his eyes started to weld up and suddenly he’s bawling like a baby on his beloved’s shoulder “Shh, shhh, it’s okay love” she whispers as she pets his head lovingly “I’m here, and I’m not going to leave you, or judge you. I love you Felix. All of you. The good, the bad, the beautiful, the ugly, the joy and the tears. I’m right here. I’ll always be here, so just go ahead and cry it out… you’ve held it in for far too long”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did NOT expect to even make this chapter, let alone have it be this long, seriously I think this is the longest one yet.
> 
> Sorry about the whole bulling, threats, and somewhat details... I honestly did NOT intend for it to go that rout, it just... sorta... happened, I guess...
> 
> But anyways... I was thinking about possibly including one more chapter about their talk where Gabe answers all Felix's questions and Nathalie FINALLY gets to meet her son... what do you think? Yay? Nay? let me know in the comments below ;)  
> =^_^=


	4. Melodie's POV

It is said, the moment Melodie Agreste was born, she came out singing. Now, at the age of 26, she had a life all her own. A loving husband, twin girls, one on the way, and she was known worldwide for all the different operas, plays, musicals, and benefits she would participate in. So when she received an urgent call from her beloved "brother" asking her to come with him to see her "nephew", she quickly called her agent and had him cancel all appointments that day... after all... it wasn't everyday Gabriel requested her to visit his family... honestly, it broke her heart that she couldn't see him as often as she would like, but seeing as how she knew the truth, she could understand how it could possibly be painful for him as well. 

Melodie hesitated. The last time she had been to this estate was RIGHT after Felix was born. 

Senior and Madame Agreste had come in to see their new, "first" grandchild, leaving little 9 year old Melodie to converse with Mrs. A. They spoke of many things, girl to girl, until Mrs. A stated she had to take her medication... then, she saw it... Status Eraser? What was Gabriel's wife doing with Status Eraser? Just as she was about to ask, said woman was called to her husband's side, leaving the little girl, and the accused purse all alone... of course she knew what it was, heck, her "father" was the inventor... she constantly overheard about it... so she knew what it's intended purpose was... so what was Gabriel's wife doing with a bottle of Alpha -> Omega? ... then it clicked... why SHE was out here, while Gabriel was still in bed... SHE was the alpha. So if she's the alpha, that means... was Gabriel Agreste... Omega? Later that night, she confronted her "parents" about it... in turn, the told her EVERYTHING... The little girl wouldn't leave her room for the next week and a half (her only visitor she'd allow in being the heroine, Peahen).

Melodie took another deep breath, cleansing her mind of her childhood memories. She was going to see Felix today, he was going to learn the absolute truth... all of it. Just then the door opened, revealing a stoic looking woman in glasses, carrying a sleeping toddler in her arms. Melodie blinked. The last time she'd seen this woman was from afar at the funeral, and even then she was holding little Adrien... just who is she to Gabriel?  
"Yes? May I help you?" The older woman asked  
"I'm here to see-" just the Gabriel himself came into view  
"Melodie. Good, you're here. Perfect timing actually... we're about to set off." Melodie tried looking beyond the man, trying to see heads or tails of where Felix could be  
"Where's Felix?" The soft-curled blonde woman asked  
"Prestige Miraculous High" Melodie blinked  
"He goes to my school?"  
"Your school?"  
"Yes. I went there myself for years. I must say, I'm well pleased you chose that campus" Gabriel frowned  
"I didn't. My wife and son did all that on their own... I simply woke up one day to find my baby already gone." Okay... that stung a little  
"W-well..."  
"Enough reminiscing. We've got to get going if we are to drop Adrien off to the Bourgeois' before we leave."  
"You're not bringing him?"  
"A high school campus is no place for a small child" they left it at that.

After dropping off Adrien (who sat on Melodie's lap the whole time), the three adults spent the next two hours sitting in the stretch limo in near complete silence. The tension was so tight you could cut it with a knife, both women eyeing each other, wondering why the other was there. Finally, Melodie couldn't take it anymore. "Well, seeing as how the head of this household has yet to introduce us, I suppose I'll make the first move. Hello, my name is Melodie Agreste, although my married name is Melodie Gavroche."  
"Ah, yes. You must be Mr. Agreste's famous little sister" Nathalie replied as she took the younger woman's offered hand  
"Something like that" Melodie smiled shyly "and you are?"  
"Nathalie Sancoeur. Mr. Agreste's assistant"  
"Ah, so you're coming along with us as part of your job?"  
"Oh, well... Something like that" Nathalie avoided eye contact. Gabriel just sighed as the two woman accompanying him skunk back into themselves... this was going to be a looooong trip.

They were to meet Felix in the courtyard, so, seeing as how she had previously attended as a student herself, Melodie led the way. When they made it to the courtyard, Melodie's breath caught... there he was. She herself hadn't seen him since his 7th birthday party, but now, nearly nine years later, there was NO denying he was Gabriel's son... he looked JUST like all the pictures she'd grown up seeing.  
Felix (as well as the girl beside him) stood as the trio of adults began making there way over.  
"Aunt Melodie? Miss Sancoeur? Father, what's going on?" Felix asked as he took in the additional women.  
"Felix, please sit down... this... May take a while."

"Father, this is Bridgette Cheng. My girlfriend. I've asked her to sit with me through this whole ordeal" Bridgette held out her hand politely to each of the adults  
"A pleasure. It pleases me to know that my son has found such a well-bred omega to be His potential mate. Now please allow me to introduce, Nathalie Sancoeur, and Melodie Gavroche... Felix's birth mother and older sister"

The whole group fell silent, the two women switching between staring at Gabriel, Felix, and each other... what did he mean... Felix's...  
"birth... mother?" Melodie's eyes widened as understanding began to make its way to her "whatdidyoudo?" She whispered, staring at her biological father, fury growing in her eyes by the second... her sister-in-law had been her best friend, in fact, even before she knew who she was, she had cried to Peahen for hours after finding out her supposed "brother" was really her father. How... HOW could he BETRAY HER LIKE THAT?!  
"What do you mean, older sister?" Nathalie looked bewilderedly at her lover  
“Explain. Now.” Felix ordered, allowing his status to give him an extra demanding tone of voice. Bridgette, noticing his demeanor change, slipped her hand into his, helping to remind him that he wasn’t alone, and grounding him to the earth. Gabriel sighed as he sat in front of his oldest son.  
“Alright. I suppose I should start at the beginning. You see, when I was twelve years old, I presented for the first time. Of course, seeing how I was still young and in middle school, I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was it felt like someone was tearing me apart from my core. The pain was so bad that I cried out in the middle of class. I was balled over, screaming my lungs out. I was too out of it to notice that the teacher had sent all the other kids off to their next class. He approached me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and asked if I was alright. I cried no, it felt like someone was tearing my lower body apart. The next thing I knew, his hand was gone. I heard him walk across the room, then I heard the door lock and him return. When I finally opened my eyes, he was undoing his pants. He told me that I was going into heat. That I was an omega. And that he was going to show me just what alpha’s do to their little omegas when they were in heat. He sprung free, stiff as a board. I just stared, unsure what exactly was going on. He then pulled off my now completely bloodied pants and underwear, throwing them to the side with his. He didn’t even give me a warning before he fully emerged himself inside of me, tearing me even more with his too large size. The pain was horrid, but eventually, I became use to it, and even found my body rutting to his tempo on its own. He spent himself inside me again and again, filling me to overflowing around his member, drawing me over my own edge over and over. Half an hour later, the bell went off, stating that school was officially over. He told me I was a good omega as he pulled himself out of me, it sickened me how much my body had automatically missed being filled. He quickly dressed and threw my bloodied clothes back over to me, telling me to put them on and get home and tell my parents that I had presented, but also, that if I told anyone what he did to me, then he would come back, and fill me, again and again before killing me, then he left. I was still a child. I was presenting for the first time, and I had just been taken advantage of over and over. I couldn’t move. I curled up on his desk, still half dressed, and cried. Hours passed before the janitor showed, thankfully, she was a beta. She took one look at me and ran to my side before pulling her phone out and calling 9-1-1. Within an hour, I was being settled into my hospital room, my bawling mother at my side. A report was made, but the professor had gone off the grid. A month later, I learned that I was expecting a child. My parents wanted me to abort the child, but I refused, so we compromised. I would carry the child, but the moment I gave birth, the child would be my sibling. After that, my father created Status Eraser.”  
“So… you were the reason your father invented it?”  
“Yes. Half a year after my thirteenth birthday, I gave birth to my first, and only Daughter… Melodie Cadeau Agreste. The minute she was born, she was taken from my arms, and taken as my new baby sister. Five months later, I was… encouraged… to take Status Eraser to hide my omega status from anymore prowling alphas who would take advantage of me again. Five years later, I met, and married my wife.”  
“I myself” Melodie began “I only found out who my father really was… right after you were born, Felix… actually…”  
“How?” Felix asked. Melodie sighed  
“Senior and Madame Agreste were up visiting father after he had just had you, Felix, while I stayed downstairs with your… mother” Nathalie tensed up  
“I assume you mean Mrs. Agreste, yes?” Nathalie asked  
“Yes. See, she had told me she had to take her medicine, and that’s when I saw it… Status Eraser, Alpha -> Omega. I confronted my… my parents, about it. They didn’t hold anything back. At nine years old, I learned that not only was my big brother an omega, but also, I guess… my mother. I also learned that, thanks to a recently hired doctor who seemed to be expecting himself, they were able to capture, AND put away the man who raped our father, so as a reward, not only was he hired, but the Agreste family promised to be there for him and his child. There is not enough gratitude in the world for the Agreste family to show that man” Gabriel shot to his feet  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOLD YOU ALL OF THAT?! AND WHILE YOU WERE NINE YEARS OLD!?”  
“Fa- Gabriel, please calm down. I’ve come to turns with it. It took a while, but Peahen helped” Gabriel’s eyes widened as his mouth went dry  
“Y-you knew… Peahen?”  
“Yes… she was… my best friend”  
“And you… you told her about… whose child you really were?”  
“… had I known who she really was under the mask at the time, I would not have said a word. But seeing as how she was just some stranger hero while I was a little girl… yes. I told her everything.” Gabriel stumbled backwards a step… she knew… his wife knew that he had a daughter by… of course she would think Felix was another rape baby, possibly a bad reminder of being taken advantage of… again. Everything was starting to make so much sense.  
“What was the doctor’s name?” all eyes turned to look at Bridgette, surprised when she’d suddenly spoke  
“I’m sorry?” Melodie asked  
“The doctor…” Bridgette began, starting to walk towards the beautiful blonde woman “the one you said helped capture the… other man. What was his name?”  
“I’m sorry but, I don’t know his first name, but if I recall right… his last name was… Cheng, I think” Bridgette paused her next step. Felix rushed to her side, gently taking her shaking hand  
“That… that’s my father” Melodie’s eyes grew wide “that man… he… he completely took advantage of my father, much the same way he did yours, except… well, my father was in college, and someone actually came by after fifteen minutes. so… if that man is your other father… and that man is MY other father… then that means… you’re my… sister?” Melodie’s hands flew to her mouth as silent tears began to fall from her violet blue eyes. Suddenly the two girls were wrapped up in each other’s embrace.  
“I can’t thank you and your father enough for helping us to find that monster and put him away for good before he could chance hurting anyone else”  
“No, it’s I who can’t thank the Agreste family enough. If it wasn’t for Status Eraser and the job your family gave my father, neither he nor I would be here today” the two men and the additional woman gave the two a moment for themselves. Suddenly Bridgette pulled away, eyes wide “Wait, does that mean that, since we’re sisters, and you’re Felix’s sister… does that mean I can’t marry Felix?” Bridgette’s eyes began to tear up as Felix turned his back on everyone to hide his fiery blush… she’s never said anything before… she wants to marry him? He smiled as he felt the little velvet box in his pocket… no, not today, but now that he has confirmation… soon… really soon  
“Don’t be absurd” Gabriel interrupted “you both may share a father with Melodie, and she may share a father with Felix, but both mentioned fathers are not the same. Hence, you are, in no way related to my son Miss Cheng, so should you two decide to become official mates, you will have nothing in your way.”  
“Speaking of which” Felix interrupted, changing the topic “Do you finally mind explaining why Miss Sancoeur is here?” Said woman sat up straighter… it was like the first time her son… HER son FINALLY acknowledged her.  
“Felix, this is Nathalie Sancoeur… you’re blood mother”

Nathalie rose to her feet, allowing Melodie to sit in her place as she stood beside her lover/employer’s chair. Felix folded his arms across his chest at the scene before him. “So… not only is my mother NOT my biological mother, making me the result of… what I can only HOPE and assume was a one-night stand” at that, Gabriel avoided eye contact with his son. Felix frowned “So not only am I NOT born of my mother… your WIFE… but it seems, seeing as how this woman is standing here BESIDE you, even AFTER the funeral, that I’m also NOT a rape baby either. You chose it. You made the choice to cheat on my mother with this commoner alpha… why?” each word he said against her, cut her heart a little more. Outwardly, she remained as calm as ever. Inside, her emotions were in the middle of a hurricane. Anger… sadness… fear… distain towards his father “Didn’t you ever love your wife?”  
“Of course I loved her… Felix, I love her to this day. I never have, nor will I EVER, love ANYONE like I love her. She was my rock, my love, my fortress… she was MY alpha” Gabriel stood and walked over to embrace his son.  
Melodie looked at the scene before her confused… he seems to have truly loved her (technical) step-mother, the kindest woman in the world… so HOW exactly is Felix NOT her step-mother’s? Felix backed out of the embrace “Tell me how your assistant is actually my blood mother… now”  
“Right. Where to begin… Four years after getting married, we still hadn’t had a pup of our own. My business was thriving, and as such, I began needing to hire others to help the company grow… including an assistant. When she came in for an interview, my heat had just come out of nowhere, and it came on strong. My wife was out of town visiting family, and I knew she wouldn’t make it back in time should I even call her that very moment, and the heat room wouldn’t help in the slightest. Then walks in Miss Nathalie Sancoeur. I could tell right away that I had stumbled across an unexpected alpha the moment I caught her eyes slit as she opened the door. I was desperate. I couldn’t focus on anything else. And just trying to help myself would not be enough… I needed something, no, someONE inside of me. So…”  
“Your father asked me to come in and quickly close and lock the door.” Nathalie picked up “I obliged. Then he confirmed my suspicions by telling me that he was an omega, his heat had come early, and that should I agree to mate with him, at that very moment, I would have the job. He said he couldn’t think straight and the only thing that would help him would be to mate and get it over with.. I felt my member emerge and stiffen hard, and honestly, the scent was coming off so strong I could barely take it, so when he pulled down his pants and sat back in his chair, fully exposed… I lost all thoughts of reason, and before I knew it, I was fully consumed inside your father. The deed was done faster than either of us could tell. I fully intended to return home and never step foot back into that office again, but then your father told me to return at nine o-clock sharp.”  
“I’d had no idea my wife would be arriving home that very night to surprise me. The next day she returned, although I couldn’t recognize her… you see, she had dyed her hair. In fact the only reason I knew who she was, was because I could still smell myself on her.”  
“Wait a minute” Felix interrupted “She colored her hair?”  
“Yes. Originally, she had long, flowing, sun gold hair. When she returned the next day however, she had both cut and colored her hair to a deep dark black, with a single strip of red in the front. The same style you see her sport today.”  
“… Proceed”  
“Very well. As I was saying, she changed her appearance. When I asked her about it, she admitted to wanting to throw others off of any ideas of what had happened the day before. I assured her that no one would dare suggest such a thing, but just to be safe, I gave her Status Eraser Alpha -> Beta. I also assured her that what had happened before was a one-time thing and would never happen again, as I loved my wife and would never, in my right mind, betray her.”  
“But that’s exactly what you did” Felix stated through gritted teeth “one time… you’re telling me it only took ONE time to conceive me?”  
“… Yes” Gabriel answered matter-of-factly.  
“When your father first told me that he was expecting” Nathalie cut in “I was” she paused for a moment, looking not quite so sure of herself “I was shocked to say the least. My employer told me that he was expecting my pup, however, I would not be involved in the raising of the child, as he and his wife were in love and trying for a pup for so long. I complied, and deemed myself to never being involved in my first, and only child’s life. You had a loving father and a wonderful mother. All I did was help conceive you in the first place.” Felix sat back and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at his two blood parents  
“So” he began “you’re telling me that you have only ever been professional? That rut that conceived me was the ONLY time you two ever became one? It NEVER happened again?” Nathalie’s breath caught and Gabriel’s head fell  
“… no” the two stated in unison  
“It happened again… nearly eight years later” Gabriel admitted. Felix’s eyes narrowed at his father… eight years later? He would have been seven years old then, which was… is THAT why his mother sent him here?  
“Did my mother know?”  
“No. Nobody knew”  
“Yes she did” all eyes turned to look Melodie “She… she would visit me often and… we’d talk, about just about everything… Felix, she… she’s known you were not her pup since the day you were born. And when I had told her that Gabriel was actually my father, she seemed to fear the worst. She thought… she thought our father had been raped again, and the fact that he kept spending day after night away from home… was because… like seeing me, she feared that by seeing you… he was under constant reminding of how he had been hurt… again” Gabriel’s eyes widened… what? “You know… it was probably the hardest thing she’d ever had to do… sending you away Felix” she wiped away a stray tear “she spoke with me at length about it time and time again, even before she brought it up to you… baby brother” she then turned a hard gaze towards her father “do you know how heartbroken she was that you were never there to talk about it with? Do you know how depressed she became, even while she helped her sweet baby boy find a school he approved of? Me personally, I was already here, on THIS very campus. Otherwise, I would have been there for them… much like YOU should have, Gabriel Agreste. But NO, YOU go and FORNICATE WITH A STUPID, HORNY ASSISTANT!” She sprang to her feet, fists balled at her side as she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth  
“Melodie Cadeau Agreste, how DARE you accuse me of such!”  
“The middle name? Really? No, how DARE YOU! I may be your daughter, but YOU gave up ALL parental right the MOMENT you GAVE ME UP! She was my BEST FRIEND GABRIEL! I can’t count HOW MANY times she would even come visit me here on campus, in TEARS, Gabriel! Especially AFTER she had to send HER ONLY CHILD AWAY… why? For the BOTH of YOU! So you’re telling me that all her worrying, and fears for you were all for NOTHING?! You’re telling me a certain OTHER female alpha had NOTHING to do with just WHY you were NEVER HOME?! Did you even ever love her? Do you even love HER?!”  
“NO!” Gabriel shouted, tears beginning to fall from her eyes “NO, I DO NOT LOVE MISS SANCOEUR! I don’t love her… I NEVER HAVE!” Nathalie’s heart shattered “My WIFE… she’s the ONLY WOMAN I could EVER love as a mate. She’s my everything. If I could trade my life for hers, I’d do it in a heartbeat. No, she may not have been the seed to conceive Felix, but she was the best mother for my son I could ask for… I love her”  
“Then why did you cheat?” Everyone turned in surprise towards Bridgette “What? I know for a fact everyone’s wondering the same thing” Bridgette added softly. Gabriel sighed  
“The first time… was a mistake. Just two horny people in a desperate need of a rut to get through the day… it was never supposed to happen again… but the next time… Felix was just a pup, still a baby, and yet… my alpha had sent him away to boarding school without so much as telling me. I was furious, hurt, heartbroken, stressed out, and by the time I got to the office… my heat had come early. The second time… it was a rebound rut. I’d completely destroyed my office in my anger. So when Nathalie came in to check on me, I told her what happened, then I told her I was changing the contract. It was no longer a one-time thing, but instead, from that time on, she would come for me at my beck and call. This rut… it wasn’t like the first, where we just got it over with… no, this time, we went hard and drug it out as long as we could, cuming for each other as many times as possible… in broad daylight. After that, I began spending even more time at work and away from home, still completely heartbroken, and still very much in rebound against my wife… so whenever I just WANTED to rut, I would call Nathalie, have her lock the door, and let her dominate me… this continued for seven years…” the three youngest of the group all stared at the supposed, most worldly known “alpha”.  
“So you’re telling me…” Melodie began “That while Peahen had been coming over to my place to cry her eyes out because she thought you hated her, and because she missed her son so much she could DIE… YOU were at your office, having a good RUT with, not ONLY another alpha, but another WOMAN!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE MISSED YOU?! HOW MUCH SHE MISSED HIM?! SHE CRIED HERSELF TO SLEEP, GABRIEL! SHE WOULD COME OVER, BAWLING HER EYES OUT, EVENTUALLY LAYING HER HEAD ON MY LAP AND FALL ASLEEP! PERHAPS IF YOU HAD BEEN HOME MORE, YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED HOW DEPRESSED ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING SHE REALLY WAS!!!”  
“… you’re right” Gabriel stated sadly “I wasn’t there for her. I didn’t consider the fact that SHE could be hurting too… honestly, I just thought that somehow she had found out that Felix wasn’t hers, and didn’t want another alpha’s pup in her presence. But all of that changed about four years ago, when I had come home to find my wife sitting in a rocking chair in the nearly empty nursery, holding one of Felix’s old teddy bears, crying. I paused and looked on to her. It was then that I realized, this whole time, she had been hurting too. So I went over, scooped her up in my arms and took her to bed. And that night, we made love for the first time in nearly eleven years.”  
“The next day your father told me that they two had made up, and that the only time he would require my ‘assistance’ would be if his heat got so bad that he couldn’t concentrate, and ONLY if he knew his wife wouldn’t make it in time. And so it was. After that, your father hardly ever called for me for a rut… and that was okay.”  
“Shortly later, however, I learned I was expecting again.”  
“That’s right, I have a baby brother. So tell me, where IS the youngest that my own father never thought to mention to me before?”  
“Felix, please. Campus Grounds are no place for a three year old. He’s staying with the Bourgeois’. They have a daughter around his age and a well-bred nanny to care for them both”  
“WHAT?!” Felix sprung to his feet, full alpha fury coming to show. Bridgette quickly rose to try and calm him, but she knew this would be a losing battle. “YOU LEFT MY BABY BROTHER… WITH HIM?!”  
“With who Felix?”  
“ANDRE BOURGEOIS! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER WITH SUCH A MONSTER!?”  
“You’d do well to watch your tongue young man. You may be an alpha, but I am still your father. As it turns out, Mayor Bourgeois happens to be a personal family friend, as well as a good adversary. I know he’s had his mistakes-”  
“Mistakes? MISTAKES?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THAT MAN REALLY IS?! WHAT HE’S REALLY DONE?! HIS STEPSON, CLOVIS BOURGEOIS, WAS NOT ONLY MY ROOMMATE, BUT MY BEST FRIEND! YOUR MAYOR ALL AND THREW HIM AWAY, FORCING HIM HERE BEFORE HE WAS READY, THE MOMENT HIS OMEGA FIRST CONCEIVED! BUT WHEN THEY LOST THE CHILD, CLOVIS DIDN’T RECEIVE EVEN A SINGLE NOTICE! NO, HE HAD TO FIND OUT THROUGH THE TABLOIDS! AND WHEN HE TRIED TO CALL AND CHECK ON HER, HE WAS TURNED AWAY, THEM STATING ‘MRS. BOURGEOIS IS NOT AVAILIBLE RIGHT NOW, AS THEY ARE GRIEVING THE LOSS OF THEIR FIRST CHILD, AND SOON TO TRY AGAIN’… I HAD TO SIT BACK AND WATCH, AS MY BEST FRIEND, COMPLETELY HELPLESS, CLOSED IN ON HIMSELF BECAUSE HE KNEW… HE KNEW WHAT THAT MEANT! HIS MOTHER WAS BEING TREATED LIKE A BREADING MACHINE, AND EVERYTIME SHE LOST ANOTHER ONE, SHE TOOK THE BLAME, AS IF SHE NEVER CARRIED A CHILD FULL TERM… HE WAS LIVING PROOF SHE COULD AND HAD! BUT DID ANYONE KNOW?!... NO!!! HIS POOR MOTHER WAS BEING RUN INTO THE GROUND! AND THE WORST PART, THE VERY DAY HE HAD SAVED ENOUGH TO SAVE HER AND TAKE HER AWAY… SHE DIED DURING CHILD BIRTH! YOUR ‘CLOSE-FAMILY-FRIEND’ HAD BANGED HER SO HARD AND SO FREQUENTLY, SHE HAD NO STRENGTH LEFT AFTER FINALLY PRODUCING A LIVING CHILD! SHE HAD CALLED FOR HIM, SHE HAD CALLED FOR CLOVIS, HER SON, IN HER LAST BERATHS… AND THAT’S WHY THAT LITTLE GIRL’S NAME IS CHLOE… TO COVER UP THE FACT THAT SHE HAD ALREADY HAD A SON!” Felix huffed as his face grew red “You know” he started calm-toned “you and that monster have some things in common… you both like to rut, you both ignored me and Clovis after we started coming here, oh, and BOTH me AND Clovis had to find out about our mothers’ deaths by tabloids… at least Clovis was able to attend HIS mother’s funeral. Me, on the other hand…” Gabriel grew pale. He had been at Mrs. Bourgeois’ funeral. He had seen the spectacle of the much too, young omega, clearly in heat, as he punched the mayor in the face, yelling at him, and threatening to take the new daughter away. He saw the young man being forced away, and as they passed, he’d heard one of the officers inform the boy that he was cut off, and would no longer receive any assistance, financially or otherwise, from the Mayor or the likes, and that if he ever came near the Mayor’s new little Princess, he’d be thrown into jail on the spot… so that was the mayor’s stepson? And if what he was hearing was correct… HE was being compared… to THAT!?  
“Felix…” Gabriel didn’t know what else to say. So much had been discussed, revealed, and proclaimed already. Gabriel had finally come clean about everything… his daughter, his sons, his involvement with his assistant, and now, even the new Mayor of Paris. Gabriel knew this would be hard, but this hard? “Do you have any more questions?” he asked as he rose to his feet, preparing to leave  
“Yes. Who is Adrien’s mother? Your WIFE, or your floozy?”  
“My wife”  
“How and WHY did she die then, if she was really his mother, why would she be out alone that late? Was she looking for YOU? Were you out there, gallivanting around with your little flunk again?”  
“No. the truth is, she found out about the affair and had blood tests done on Adrien to determine that he was her son… however, while she was waiting for the results, she received the ones you sent over. Thinking they were the results of Adrien, she confronted me. But truthfully, I’d had him tested the day he was born and had those results in my desk drawer… stating that, in fact, she WAS Adrien’s mother. But before I could show her, she stated that she was going for a walk. Only… she never returned”  
“How did she find out about the affair?”  
“Shortly after I became pregnant again, I wasn’t sure who the mother was, so-”  
“So I started coming every day.” Nathalie interrupted “I came daily under the guise of a professional worker… although honestly, I had my own personal agenda for being there.”  
“Such as…?” Felix asked  
“I had already missed out on one of my pups growing up… I was not about to miss out on another. Eventually, though, I came to know your mother. We became the best of friends. And then one day, she asked me to move-in since I was already there, practically every day anyway”  
“Wait a minute… are you telling me… that you LIVE in the same HOUSE?!” both adults were silent as the three youngest stared on at them, Felix’s fury reigniting “So is that how she found out? Did she ACTUALLY CATCH YOU BOTH IN THE VERY ACT!?”  
“NO!” Nathalie was quick to answer “She found out because… she found my bottle of Status Eraser. After that… she put the pieces together.” The whole group remand silent for a moment more, before Felix finally took a calming breath  
“Just one more question… Nathalie…” said woman looked up as her son suddenly stood tall before her “Do you love my father?” Nathalie was speechless for a moment, before she squared her shoulders and stated  
“No. The only reason I would come to him was at his beck and call. As his personal assistant, it is my duty to assist him in any way he deems necessary… including sexual encounters, as stated in our contract.” Melodie watched as mother and son had a stare off, before Felix finally pulled back  
“It’s getting late. You should probably be heading back home before it starts to get dark. Adrien needs his father.” Gabriel looked to the floor, he still hasn’t been able to look at his youngest since her death, it just kills him how much she looks like him.  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” The whole group stood and began walking towards the entrance, before Gabriel stopped in his tracks, back still turned to them all “I just hope this is clear… I love all of my children. Whether they were made by force, an accident, or love… I love you all and only want the best for you. I hope you can understand” Felix walked to stand in front of his father  
“If I hear that you ever mistreat or abandon Adrien in any way, I don’t care who you have to ‘protect’ him, I WILL take him by force if I have to. And that’s a promise” Felix held out his hand, as if to make it an agreement. Gabriel sighed as he took his oldest sons hand. Then they said their goodbyes, the two girls promising to get together in the near future. 

Felix and Bridgette watched as the three visiting adults disappeared from sight. Bridgette took Felix’s hand “Felix… I promise, no matter what happens, or what comes our way, you are the only alpha I could ever want. I would never dream of hurting you like that, nor could I even fathom the thought of doing such a deed with ANYONE other than you…” Felix looked down into his beloved’s eyes  
“I never even thought you would. I know how much this courtship means to you, and I’m perfectly willing to wait just as long as you need.” He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear “Bridgette, I promise, you’re the only omega… the only girl… the only ONE for me, and I would NEVER willingly cause you harm. I care for you too much. I always have, and I always will.” He leaned down and gave her a gentle, passionate kiss  
“I love you Felix. And I think that you’ll make a wonderful father someday.” Felix stared at his girlfriend, completely flabbergasted… was she saying… what he thinks she’s saying  
“I love you too Bridgette. You and only you” she pulled him into a loving embrace “and I think you’ll make a wonderful mother” he whispered into her hair as he nuzzled his face into her hair… suddenly he felt the small velvet box in his pocket poking him… then he had a thought… he already had her father’s permission… perhaps… he should actually ask her tonight.

Back at the estate, little Adrien sat on his sister’s lap as she gently rocked him to sleep, in front of the fireplace, much like she did her own daughters. She stopped her lullaby, however, when she noticed another presence enter the nursery. “Please, don’t stop on my account” Nathalie whispered as she made her way to sit in the second rocking chair. Melodie continued rocking silently as she thought to herself, Nathalie dared not to interrupt.  
“Were you surprised?” the young, blonde beauty asked  
“About what?”  
“That Melody Agreste, is actually the birth daughter of her supposed brother, Gabriel Agreste” Nathalie rocked back and forth for a moment  
“I must admit, I was quite shocked. But then, I guess it makes sense… if he were to have been filled during his very first heat, especially at such a young age, then it seems only natural as to why he would need to be filled for every heat. Thus, explaining why he would even let myself near him in the first place.” They rocked in the quiet a moment more  
“Why did you lie earlier?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You told my brother that you had no feelings for my father… why did you lie” Nathalie was silent a moment more before she sighed  
“Even if I were to have developed emotions towards your father… he said so himself, he loves his wife, and only her… no matter what… heck, if she were an omega, I could have easily fallen for her myself, that’s just the type of person she was… she was… perfect… in every way. I never meant to hurt her. Well, okay, that’s a lie. I had intended to hurt her before, but that was before I actually came to know her… I wasn’t lying when I said she became my best friend. Not to mention… Felix… my own son… he called me such ugly names, and said such hurtful things against me, and yet… your father never once went to stand up for me.”  
“So… his words did get to you after all”  
“… Yes”  
“And so you lied”  
“Again… yes”  
“So how about the truth?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Whatever is said here, stays here. No one else needs to know. I promise not to tell, you promise not to tell… deal?”  
“… Deal” The two women rocked in their own chairs. Melodie looked down at her baby brother  
“Why hasn’t father even looked at this little angel since I’ve arrived?”  
“Adrien looks too much like his mother, thus, it’s quite hard for your father to gaze at a quite younger version of the one he lost. I only stayed to be sure both man and boy remain healthy and well”  
“You care about Adrien, don’t you?”  
“As if he were my own son”  
“… He’s not Felix, you know”  
“I know. But I promised his mother I would watch over him until she returned from her walk… however… she never returned, so… I should never leave.”  
“And you’re okay with that? Being there for another alpha’s pup, even though the omega has no feelings for you?”  
“Gabriel Agreste has never had romantic feelings towards me. Only lust, need, and a desire for revenge against the one he really DID love. I’ve done fine up until now, what’s fifteen more years until Adrien graduates and moves onto his own path? It’s my fault his mother is gone, so… the least I can do is try to be there for him in her place… it’s an obligation” Melodie stared at her father’s assistant/lover  
“the truth this time… you love my father… don’t you?”  
“… yes. Even though I know he could never love me in return, and that eventually he may realize everything is my fault… I still want the best for him… even if it’s not me. After all… I love him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... actually, this was originally going to be Bridgette's POV, but then one night, I literally woke up with this hypothesis... What if Gabriel had a (secret) older daughter? So of COURSE my first thought was of the PV's original concept character (before they came up with Chloe), Melodie. I mean, she's perfect. Blond hair, purple/blue eyes, fit to be a model/idol... before I knew it, it all just came tumbling out. Linking Bridgette and Melodie together like that was unexpected, but in the end... I think it worked out... so yeah... what do you guys think? thoughts? comments? should I keep going? If so, what do you guys think will/should happen? should it transition into a Ladybug and Chat Noir tale? If so, should Adrien FINALLY learn the truth about his father, mother, and secret siblings? And what if Adrien turns out to be an omega like his father? Would Gabriel try to force him to take Status Eraser much like his father did him?
> 
> let me know down below in the comments XD


	5. Adrien's POV (short)

Ever since his wife died, Gabriel Agreste had never been the same. He used to spend nearly every waking moment with the boy. They would go for walks, have family picnics, and sometimes, Gabriel would even bring his son to work with him, just to show the toddler what daddy does for a living as well as to spend more time with him. He met Chloe there. Chloe’s daddy had come to HIS daddy one day to request a whole new line specifically for his little girl, and the two children hit it off. The two children quickly became best friends, which would come in handy sooner than anyone could imagine… Now, nearly thirteen years later, Adrien can vaguely remember everyone dressed in black and crying, his mommy in a big box, and Aunt Melodie carrying him away before they could bury her, telling him that mommy had to go to Heaven, so right now, her spirit is in the clouds and her body needs to take a very long nap. He was three. How was she supposed to know that he already knew about the concept of death? Chloe had told him about it months ago when he asked about her mommy… Adrien cried himself to sleep that night…  
Adrien shook his head to clear the memory. That was nearly thirteen years ago. Things were different now. His father hardly ever gave him a second glance, he worked as a model for his father’s company, Nathalie was still around to try and make up for his father’s absence (even if she used the guise of it’s-just-my-job, Adrien knew better), he goes to school now, he has ACTUAL friends… Oh, and he gets to gallivant around town fighting monsters, as the beloved Parisian hero… Chat Noir. Together with his wonderful, spectacular, (beautiful- *ehm*) heroine partner, Ladybug, they fight to overcome the evil of, as well as protect their miraculous’ from the dreaded Hawk Moth… said villain had been at it for nearly a year now, still no closer to his goal… Adrien smirked at that. Really, the only thing good to come out of the villain was the chance of freedom, meeting the love of his life, and-  
“GHA! WILL YOU TURN THAT THING OFF! I’m TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!”  
“Good morning to you too Plagg” Adrien stated lazily as he reached around to try and find his alarm clock. Finally finding it, he hit the snooze button and turned to look at the ti- had he really been laying there for half an hour? Groaning, the teenager rose to his feet… just to fall back into bed, clutching his stomach as he gritted his teeth in pain.  
“Woah, kid? You okay there buddy?” Plagg asked as he floated over to see his chosen  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little stomach pain, that’s all” Adrien seethed as another wave of pain hit his abdomen, had he eaten something bad or something? “Maybe I just had some bad sushi or something” Plagg blinked  
“Want some cheese?” Plagg asked as he held out a kawamii-size wedge of his favorite Camembert. Adrien shook his head  
“No, I think I’ll just… head to the bathroom, maybe a hot shower will help”  
“O-kay…” Adrien waited for the quip… but it never came. Huh. Interesting… Plagg was being VERY considerate for the day… weird.  
Fifteen minutes later, Adrien reemerged from the bathroom feeling completely refreshed and ready for the day, which is a good thing too, because at that moment, Nathalie decided to knock on his bedroom door, alerting him that his ride to school was on it’s way, giving him fifteen minutes to be ready and have breakfast before he left. Adrien quickly threw on his favorite T-shirt and jeans, jumped into his famous orange sneakers, and grabbed his bag, rushing Plagg to get in and hide, sneaking a small wheel of the stinky cheese in his bag. By the time Adrien made it down to the breakfast table, his stomach was growling so loud, he was sure the staff could hear it in the other room, however, that line of thought came to an immediate HALT, because sitting at the head of the table, enjoying his oatmeal and coffee, was none other than Gabriel Agreste himself. Adrien’s eyes widened as his back stiffened, and his stomach dropped… well, so much for feeling hungry. “F-Father?”  
“Adrien” Gabriel stated without so much as a glance up at the boy from his paper. Adrien quickly sat at the other end of the table, staff quickly coming and placing a whole slew of food before him (okay, so… maybe they HAD heard his stomach… embarrassing) However, one look at all the food before him, and suddenly, he felt sick. He sat there, staring at his food, not moving “You should eat something” Adrien’s head snapped up. His father was still in the same position as when he first arrived, but it was clear now that his father was watching him… his father was watching him, so if he didn’t eat, he’d think there’s something wrong. If he thinks there’s something wrong, he’d make him stay home from school. If he makes him stay home from school, he wouldn’t get to see his friends, if not be pulled out for “making him sick”… Adrien searched the food for something light, his eyes landing on the piece of toast at the side. His stomach sent him a low gurgle in warning, but all Adrien could reply was a silent apology to both his stomach, san the chefs who’d prepared all the dishes before him, before he began nibbling on the toasted buttered bread. Five agonizing, silent minutes later, Gabriel rose from his seat, leaving the room without a word. Adrien slumped back in his chair, his half-eaten slice of toast abandoned on the little plate in front of him.  
‘Way to start another great day’ Adrien thought sarcastically  
“Adrien?” said boy looked up to find Nathalie standing in the door way “Your ride is here”. Adrien sighed as he made his way out of the room… well, at least he has school…

“Woah, dude, are you okay buddy?” Nino asked before quickly pulling his hand back from his best buds forehead “Ouch! Dude, you’re burning up, like, hot hot dude. I really think we should call a nurse”  
“N-NO! P-please Nino, I just need… I just need some water and I’ll be fine, just…” Adrien tried to wipe the beading sweat from off his brow “just don’t call the nurse, please. If you call the nurse, they’ll call my father, and I’ll never be allowed back to school again, please”  
“Chill dude, and I mean literally. Alright. Fine. I’ll keep it to myself, but dude I swear, if you get any hotter, I’m calling a nurse. There’s only so much heat the human body can take after all”  
“Thanks Nino.” Nino helped to escort Adrien to the locker room before helping him to the shower. Adrien yowled as he jumped back, holding his towel in place around his waist, hissing at the water  
“What?”  
“It’s too cold” Nino placed a hand under the falling water and frowned  
“Dude, it’s literally luke warm, like, almost the same temperature as the room itself. You’re fever is too high dude, we need to bring it down, so it’s either this, or the nurse.” Adrien let out a small whine before stepping back into the shower. He hissed again, but forced himself to stay under the water, even IF it felt like little sharp needles pricking at him. Fifteen minutes later Nino heard the water turn off and handed the towel to the outstretched hand poking out from the shower curtain. After he was completely dry and dressed, Nino came up and placed his hand on Adrien’s forehead again before breaking out into a glorified grin “Looks like your fever is gone. That’s good. How are you feeling?”  
“Honestly… my head hurts a little, but I’m much cooler now. How did you know to do that? What, are you a Dr. or something?”  
“Yep. That’s me, Dr. Nino, set to cure every model of their sudden fever attacks one cold shower at a time”  
“Ha ha, very funny”  
“Yeah. No dude, in all seriousness, my Mom’s actually the doctor, and the last time one of my little sibs had a fever, she had them sit in a cold bath as she gently dumped water over them… I just figured, since the school doesn’t have an actual tub, maybe just a cold shower would help. As for the headache, a fever is your body’s way of trying to fight off some type of illness or infection by heating up to… pretty much cook the virus alive. And with how hot you were, it’s no surprise you’d have a headache after working your body heat double time bro.” Nino smirked as he put an arm around his friend’s shoulder “Common dude, I think I’ve got some pain meds in my locker”  
“Thanks Nino”  
Five minutes later Adrien had just arrived to his first class  
“LOOK, MARI-TRASH, I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, ADRIEN, IS MINE! SO YOU CAN JUST KEEP YOUR GRIMY LITTLE PEASENT HANDS, AND CRUDE BROKEN COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!”  
“Chloe, stop! You don’t own him, and you can’t tell me, him, or anyone else here what to do! I’m THROUGH with your bullying aspect Chloe! Now SIT DOWN, and let the rest of us at least TRY to have a good day!”  
“Oh? And look who’s talking! I don’t have to take any orders from you! I’m the Mayor’s Daughter! Practically the Princess of Paris! Everybody loves me, INCLUDING Ladybug AND Adrien! And I ALWAYS get what I want! So if I say that I’M sitting there, and that Adrien is sitting with ME for Lunch, well, sorry about your luck, but that’s just how it’s going to be!” Marinette stood to her feet  
“SO YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO GIVE HIM A CHOICE?! YOU KNOW HOW HARD HIS FATHER WORKS HIM, FORCING HIM TO DO ALL SORTS OF THINGS WITHOUT HIS SAY! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU?!”  
“THE BEST KIND, MARI-BRAT! AND DON’T YOU DARE TAKE THAT ALPHA TONE WITH ME LIKE IM YOUR LITTLE OMEGA OR SOMETHING! IF YOU’RE LOOKING FOR A RUT BUDDY, GO HIKE A TREE OR CALL ONE OF YOUR LITTLE SIDE MATES!”  
“WHAT?! Why you little… How dare you… HOW DARE YOU! TO EVEN SUGGEST, TO EVEN THINK I’D EVEN CONSIDER TURNING TO YOU FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YES! OKAY! I MAY BE AN ALPHA, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN-”  
“Oh-ho, so our little Mari-trash here is a Virgo? Pathetic. And you thought Adrien would even give you a second glance? Now why would he do that when he’s already overpowered me… many, MANY multiple times? Hmm?”  
“Why you little… just… I-uh… *sigh* Look… Just because I’m an Alpha, does NOT mean that I HAVE to lose my virginity! Okay?! Not all of us can be self-proclaimed wanton like you!”  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”  
“ENOUGH!” All eyes fell on Adrien as he grasped Chloe’s wrist in mid-air before she could bring it down to slap Marinette  
“A-ADRIEN?!” Chloe proclaimed as she stared wide-eyed “I-it’s not what you think! This little tramp called me a-”  
“SHUT IT CHLOE! I HEARD EVERYTHING, AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I’M SICK OF IT! I’M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO HURT MY FRIENDS! I’M SICK OF YOU ATTACKING ME EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME TO PLANT THOSE STUPID KISSES ON MY CHEEK BY FORCE! I’M SICK OF YOU BEING A BULLY TO ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE IN SCHOOL! USING YOUR FATHER’S TITLE TO INTEMIDATE PEOPLE INTO GIVING YOU YOUR WAY… IT’S PATHETIC! AND I’M ESPECIALLY TIRED OF YOU TELLING PEOPLE THAT WE’RE TOGETHER, AND NOW I HEAR YOU TELLING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS THAT WE’VE ACTUALLY MATED?! LET ME GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD BOURGIOUS! I HAVE NEVER, NOR WILL I EVER, SINK SO LOW AS TO MATE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!” Adrien tightened his hold on her wrist  
“OWW! A-ADRIEN, YOU’RE HURTING ME!” Chloe whined. Adrien ignored it  
“AND ANOTHER THING, SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER *MY* LIFE, HUH?! IF I WANT TO SIT WITH MY FRIENDS, I’LL SIT WITH MY FRIENDS! IF I WANT HANG WITH MARINETTE ALONE FOR THE DAY, MAYBE PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES, OR CHAT ABOUT SCHOOL OR WORK, I’LL HANG WITH MARINETTE ALONE! AND IF I WANT TO IGNORE YOU AND FORGET I EVER EVEN KNEW YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HAWKMOTH ARE *NOT* THE GIRL I ONCE KNEW, THEN I DARN WELL WILL!”  
“Adrien!” Mari tried to interrupt, but the boy was on a roll  
“AND LASTLYIN WHAT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE COULD YOU EVER THINK LADYBUG WOULD EVEN CONSIDER LIKING YOU?! HAVE YOU *NOT* SEEN HER FACE *EVERY TIME* SHE’S HAD TO SAVE YOU?! AND REALLY, WHO COULD BLAME HER WHEN YOU YOURSELF HAVE CAUSED HALF, IF NOT *MORE* OF THE AKUMAS SHE HAS TO FIGHT?! INTERRUPTING NOT ONLY *HER* DAY, BUT EVERYONE ELSES AS WELL! I SWEAR, IT’S AS IF SHE’S ONLY SAVING YOU OUT OF OBLIGATION! AND AS FOR ME” Adrien leaned down closer to her ear “I do not now, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever love you. Let alone consider YOU for a rut partner”  
“Adrien!” Mari gently grabbed his other arm, pulling him back to the real world. Wide eyed, Adrien looked to the bluenette, surprised to hear so much power in her voice, and to see such force in her eyes “That’s enough Adrien!” His grip loosen enough for Chloe to pull free and run away crying. Mari let go of his arm and led him back to his seat, just in time for the teacher to come in to take attendance.


	6. Marinette's POV

Their next class had been canceled that day, and they were bound determined to find out just what had happened before class  
“Okay. I checked the locker rooms, and the auditorium, and it seems like we’re totally all alone” Nino stated as he made his way back over to his friends, Alya couldn’t hold back anymore  
“WHAT THE MIRACUOUS WAS THAT, ADRIEN?! SINCE WHEN DO YOU BLOW UP AT CHLOE?! Notthatshedidn’tdeserveit, but SINCE WHEN DO YOU BLOW UP PERIOD!?”  
“We’re worried dude, this is very unlike you” Nino reached over and felt his best buds forehead, his brows furrowed “Dude, seriously, if your outburst back there had to do with your fever, then I think-”  
“Fever? WHAT fever?” Alya quickly placed her forehead on his to check his temperature  
“Dude came to school nearly soaked in sweat. I checked his temp, but he was so hot I had to pull back- OW!” Nino rubbed his head from where his girlfriend back slapped it  
“You dummy, WHY the Miraculous is my son NOT WITH A NURSE?!”  
“Chillax Alya. I got him to take a cool shower, which actually brought it down, okay? Sheesh, I’m not stupid, I know how dangerous overheating can be, that’s why I got him to take a shower since the school doesn’t have an actual tub”  
“Did it NOT occur to you to try the FUTBAL team’s locker room?! THEY HAVE LITERAL ICE BATHS!”  
“I WAS IN A HURRY, OKAY?! MY BOY WAS BURNING UP AND HE REFUSED TO SEE A NURSE!” Alya quickly turned on the model  
“ARE YOU STUPID?! WHY WOULDN’T YOU GO TO A NURSE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID AND DANGEROUS A STUNT LIKE THAT REALLY IS?! I KNOW NINO’S MOMS A DOCTER, BUT MY GRANDMOTHER’S A NURSE! AND IF THAT LITTLE OUTBREAK WAS CAUSED BY THAT FEVER, WHICH YOU STILL SLIGHTLY HAVE BY THE WAY, THERE COULD BE MAJOR ISSUES THAT YOU VERY WELL MAY NEED TO GET LOOKED AT! You know what? Forget it! I’m going to go get the nurse!”  
“ALYA NO!” Adrien quickly jumped to grab her wrist before she could walk away “Alya, please don’t! if you get the nurse, she’ll call my father! And if she calls my father, he’ll blame school, then he’ll never let me come back, and I’ll be forced to be homeschooled again, and I’ll never see any of you again! I don’t WANT to go back to that life again! Please Alya, just let it go! I’m fine now, I promise! I’ll take another cold shower, I’ll keep my mouth shut the rest of the day, I’ll do ANYTHING you say just PLEASE don’t-”  
“ADRIEN PERFECTION AGRESTE! THAT IS ENOUGH!” All eyes widened as they turned to see Marinette, arms crossed and a fire in her eyes  
“Did you just- h-how do you know my middle name?”  
“Wh-what?! I uh, um” she cleared her throat as she tried to calm her blush “That’s not important here. What IS important is the fact that even from here I can see the sweat starting to build up on your forehead again. You’ve heard our argument, and while normally I’d just sit back and let you make your one decision, I care about you too much to let you put yourself in danger, even IF your reasoning can be understandable. The fact that you came to school today with such a high fever and refused to go to the nurse was completely stupid. Your public lash out at Chloe, evenifmostofitwastrue, wen over the line and was uncalled for. And you WILL be apologizing to her later on. And lastly, the fact that even now, when anyone can CLEARLY see how pale and sickly you look, you’re trying to convince Alya NOT to get the nurse, is just childish and immature. Alya, go get the nurse. You, Mr. Agreste, are NOT going to protest, because you KNOW that protest is futile, you’re not thinking straight with your fever induced brain, and your friends love you and care for you too much to let you hurt yourself like this, understand?!”   
“Y-yes ma’am” Adrien gulped as he couldn’t take his eyes off his female classmate. Since when has Mari held such power in her tone? And towards HIM?! Adrien couldn’t help but to gap at her. Five minutes passed by, but Alya still wasn’t back yet with the nurse. Adrien however, had taken to removing his shirt to try and cool down as his fever had started to build, while Mari had taken to rushing to the locker room to find, and soak, a rag for his forehead.   
“She should have been back by now. Your fever is still building… Nino, help me get him to the showers again. We HAVE to get this fever down before it causes permanent damage” together she and Nino helped walk the model back to the shower, setting the temperature before putting a chair in the shower and allowing the boy to step in (keeping on his boxers seeing as how Mari was still present). Once he was properly sat, too hot and exhausted to even his at the cold, Nino spoke  
“I’m gonna go see what’s taking Alya so long” then he was gone.   
Marinette pulled another chair up to sit just outside the shower curtain, occasionally reaching a hand in to make sure the water wasn’t TOO cold for when his body temperature started going down. After about three minutes sitting in the cool water, Adrien was starting to feel coherent enough to go over the day in his head, until he ran across a little detail he seemed to have missed during his rampage against Chloe “So…” he began “you’re… an alpha?”  
“Oh. You heard that?”  
“Well, I mean… yeah. Sorry. Was I not supposed to?”  
“Nobodywas” Mari pulled her knees up to her chin in her chair  
“Why not?”  
“Really? A female Alpha? Have you ever heard of such a thing? How would that even work? I mean… what kind of woman does that make me?”  
“A-actually, I HAVE heard of them before… they’re just extremely rare”  
“Yeah. For a reason. Anyone who knows always just assumes that means I’ll end up with a girl, but… th-that’s not what I want. N-NOT that there’s anything WRONG with it, it’s just… *sigh* I’ve never really found myself attracted to other females, you know? But…”  
“”Who says you have to be with a girl?”  
“Adrien, I literally have a retractable member, it’s LITERALLY like a male dogs, and yes, I do get boners on occasions. What guy would actually find that attractive? How could I POSSIBLY be able to give them a pup? Not to mention, no Alpha would even look my way if they learned the truth, which now, thanks to Chloe, our entire class knows… do you know how HARD it has been trying to hide this?”  
“How hard?”  
“I had to create my OWN line of underwear JUST to conceal everything.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah… no one knew… only me, my parents and my doctor… not even Alya knew… stupidChloe”  
“Well… I can’t deny that there” they sat in silence a moment longer “don’t settle”  
“What?”  
“For your mate. Promise me you’ll find someone special. That you won’t just settle because you think you have no other choice. Because you DO have a choice. You deserve to find love Marinette. You deserve it more than anyone, and any beta, omega, or even another alpha would be SO lucky to be paired up with you. So you can’t give them a pup, you can always adopt, right? And I mean, it’s not like your… lets say, womanhood, is gone, it just… has some extra packaging… right?”  
“W-well… y-yeah… how do you know so much about this?”  
“I was online once when I came across an ad for this thing called Status Eraser… apparently it can disguise one’s given status smell with the one they prefer. I read many reviews of where the medication actually helped SAVE many people’s lives. Like, this Omega disguised themselves as an Alpha to help protect themselves and their child from a monster who took advantage of them. Or one where a child started presenting too early, so the family got them the medication to disguise them as a Beta until they were of proper age to protect them from ravenous predators. The REAL story though is the origins… apparently the inventor came up with the medication after their beloved child had begun to present far too young, and apparently was overpowered. Apparently, the child was the first to use the medication to disguise themselves as an Alpha until a proper mate could be found. The only thing is though… it’s super expensive, and really, no insurance will cover it yet.”  
“I’ve… never heard of that before, the Status Eraser that is”  
“I’m not surprised. If you’d like, I can send you a copy of the lin- AHHHHH!” Mari jumped to her feet at the sound of a crash and the scream of her friend. “AAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” Her eyes widened as she pulled the curtain away and caught a whiff of the overwhelming smell coming from the boy currently balled up on the floor of the shower “AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” just then she saw the first signs of blood running down the drain  
“You’re presenting. Holy cheesecake you’re presenting!” Mari ran her hand through her hair as she tried to reason what best to do. She felt herself grow hard, but forced all those thoughts away. This wasn’t just any omega, this was Adrien. Love of her life. Currently presenting Omega… okay, she could do this  
“AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” there was so much blood. His white boxers nearly completely red now as he screamed like death. No one could see him like this. She was having a hard enough time trying to control herself. She quickly got up and locked the bathroom door. Debating what to do next, she heard her phone. Of course! She quickly ran to grab it, bypassing the message from Alya, she pressed the green phone and stuck it to her ear  
“common common”  
“Hello?”  
“where are you?”  
“On our way, why?”  
“Please tell me you have a Beta nurse with you”  
“I do why?”  
“Adrien is presenting, and it’s not very pretty”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Can I please speak with the nurse?”  
“Hold on” …  
“This is Doctor Lahiffe”  
“Are you the only one who can hear?”  
“I am”  
“Adrien is presenting as Omega. There’s blood everywhere, he’s screaming like he’s being ripped apart, and this smell is just so overpowering, I don’t know what to do. Tell me what to do.”  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng… are you sure you should be there?”  
“WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?! I CAN’T LEAVE HIM ALONE! AND I WON’T ABANDON HIM TO LEAVE HIM VULNERABLE TO ANY OTHER ALPHAS WHO CAN’T KEEP IT IN THEIR PANTS! I REFUSE! NOW TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!”  
“… where is he now?”  
“On the shower floor. He had a super high fever earlier so Nino and I got him into a cool shower to try and bring it down. Then a few minutes ago, he fell out of his chair and hasn’t moved, or stopped screaming since”  
“Is there anything on the floor around him?”  
“Just the chair that had fallen over”  
“Alright. I need you to move the chair out of his way… Miss Dupain-Cheng, I’m gonna need to control yourself at this point. You’re going to want to rut him. Don’t. Whatever you do don’t.”  
“Okay” Mari stuck the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she used both hands to gather the chair from the shower floor, praying to all above that her libo would stay controlled. Her eyes had glossed over, and she could feel herself being restrained by her underwear, wanting nothing more than to just take him then and there   
“MARI! MARI PLEASE! HELP ME!” Marinette shook her head at his cry, bringing herself back to the real world, quickly grabbing her phone from where it fell on the floor  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng?! Are you still there?!”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Ehm. The way is cleared. Now what?”  
“See if you can keep him calm, we should be another five minutes”  
“FIVE MINUTES?!”  
“Mari? It’s me Alya. Truth is, the nurse was out sick today, and my grandmother was at work”  
“We had to run to my house just to phone my mom dudette” Nino interrupted  
“She had just stopped to pick us up when you called. Just hang tight Mari. We’re almost there”  
“Just do what my mom said and try to keep my boy chill, okay?”  
“Yeah, okay” Mari answered  
“Uh oh. Girl, my battery’s gonna die”  
“It’s fine Alya. Just have Nino text me when you guys get here so I can unlock the door for you”  
“You got it M. just hold on. We’ll be there soon.” And with that, they hung up. Adrien was STILL screaming. Mari tried to think back to when SHE had first presented… she was with her mom, and the pain was just unbearable and her mother… she knew what she had to do. She quickly sat down on the floor outside the shower and began running her fingers through his hair as she began to sing the soft lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Soon his screams turned to whimpers as silent tear mixed with the still running shower. He stopped bleeding, but the pain was still there. Suddenly Mari’s phone notified her that she had a message… it was Nino. They were here. Marinette quickly rose (much to the protest of the poor boy) and quickly let Nino’s mom in while Nino and Alya (who had NO idea the gravity of the situation) stood outside to stand guard. Mrs. Lahiffe rushed over to the whimpering boy  
“Well, it looks like the bleeding stopped”  
“Is he going to be okay?” the Doctor quickly pulled out a rolling thermometer and quickly ran it against his head before adjusting the shower temperature to slightly warmer and looking to the worried classmate  
“He’ll be fine Marinette. My question is, are YOU alright? You’ve been alone with a presenting Omega for close to half an hour.”   
“Me? Oh, no, I’m fine. I mean, I-I guess I’m okay?”  
“So you’re not having any desire at all?” the Doctor asked as she continued to check over Adrien  
“Ineversaidthat” Mari pouted “i-it’s just… being a secret Alpha female, I’m around other Beta and Omegas all the time… ESPECIALLY when they’re going into heat… I-I guess you could say… I-I’ve l-learned to… control myself? Whichisactuallythatmuchharderwhentheonepresentingisyourcrush” she mumbled at the end. The doctor quirked an eye at her (yup. DEFINETLY Nino’s mom) before Mari sighed “Honestly, I’m so hard right now it hurts and I’ve never had such a STRONG urge to rut before, but I’m taking the vitamins you gave me and literally restraining myself with my underwear. But Adrien’s my friend first. And I will NOT take advantage of him in his time of need, nor will I allow ANYONE ELSE to come NEAR him when he’s out of control like this.” Mrs. Lahiffe smiled at the girl  
“I must say Marinette, I’m impressed. It takes a LOT of self-will for an Aplha such as yourself to hold back in the presence of a presenting Omega, regardless of the gender.” Just then they heard a knock at the door “That’s Nino. I asked him to go and get Adrien a fresh pair of clothes, underwear included. Would you mind…”  
“Oh, not at all” Mari quickly ran over to the door and opened to reveal Nino standing there with Adrien’s gym bag, however in opening the door, she allowed the Beta boy to get a whiff of the air coming from inside. His eyes widened in shock  
“Adrien, he’s a-”  
“Thank you Nino. Please, keep this to yourself, and if you could, would you call Mr. Agreste? Tell him what’s going on? We need to get him home as soon as possible before anyone else catches wind and tries to take him by force.”  
“R-Right. Yeah, I gotchya. I’ll call the dudes assistant since Adrien gave me her number in case of emergencies. But uh… sh-shouldn’t we call the paramedics?”  
“No… somehow I don’t think that would go over well with his father. Call Nathalie, and if she insists of an ambulance, then call the paramedics… okay? Gotchya dudette.” Mari quickly shut the door and rushed back over to the scene behind her. She caught a fresh whiff of just how strong his smell really was, causing her to freeze in place as her eyes glossed over. She quickly shook her head and continued on to help as best she could. Together, the two woman helped sit the boy up right in the now righted chair as Mari turned off the water and Miss Lahiffe began to dry him off  
“Marinette, talk to me. How are you holding up?”  
“Honestly, I’m so hard it feels like it would shatter if touched. Bu-but I’m doing okay”  
“Good, because I’m going to need your help. We need to get him into these clean clothes, so I’m going to have to remove-”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I’m not asking you to do it Marinette, all I need you to do is to help stand him up from behind the chair as I remove the soiled shorts and place one of these towels down for him to sit on. Then you can sit him down for a little before I’ll have you raise him up again to pull up the new shorts. We’ll repeat the process with his pants then move on to his shirt and shoes.”  
“A-alright” Mari braced herself as she gulped. Together, the two women were able to get the still whimpering boy completely dressed, just in time to hear a hard knock at the door. Mari ran to open it to reveal… an Alpha? Nathalie was an ALPHA?! SINCE WHEN?! Red flags began to pop up with worry as the younger girl saw the older’s pupils dialate at catching a whiff… Mari took on a feral stance, blocking the door. Nathalie feeling much the same way towards her  
“Miss Cheng, I presume?”  
“It’s Dupain-Cheng”  
“Right. Miss Dupain-Cheng, allow me through. As his father’s assistant-”  
“You mean as an Overpowering Alpha?” Nathalie glared at the girl  
“As Gabriel Agreste’s ASSISTANT, I NEED to see the boy”  
“Marinette!” the Doctor called. Mari glanced behind her then turned back to the assistant  
“Are you sure you can keep it in your pants?” Mari asked through her gritted teeth  
“Are you?” Nathalie shot back. Mari glared daggers at the older woman  
“I have literally been alone with, and HELPING Adrien for close to an hour now. I’m so hard, it feels like a thick board is stuck in my pants. But Adrien is my FRIEND first, and if YOU THINK I’m just gonna TAKE ADVANTAGE of him when he’s down like this for my own SELFISH reasons, or that I would even CONSIDER allowing another Alpha to even THINK about taking him, you are GRAVELY mistaken.” Nathalie’s eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. This feral little girl, CLEARLY turned on based on the small bump showing through her skirt, was standing in her way, not to take CLAIM of her lover’s son as her own, but because she thought that SHE was a threat, actually CAPABLE of taking advantage of the pup Nathalie loved as her own son… she was trying to protect him  
“I assure you Miss Dupain-Cheng, I mean no ill will towards Adrien, nor am I so out of control that I can’t control my own actions. My only intent is to take the boy home and deliver him to the heat room and to help him wait this out.” Mari stared at the woman a while longer  
“If you try to force him… I’ll kill you”  
“Duly noted” reluctantly, Mari moved away, allowing the older woman in. After a few moments of speaking with the doctor, Nathalie went to gather Adrien to take him to the waiting car  
“NO!” Mari’s hand snapped out, grabbing Natalie’s hand with such force “You will not TOUCH him! He needs a BETA to carry him!” The room went silent at the sudden outburst from the teenager… wasn’t Nathalie a Beta?   
“… Very well. Miss Lahiffe, would you mind?”  
“Uh, not at all” Mari released the wrist she was holding as she quickly ran to gather Adrien’s gym bag. Quickly following the two older women to the waiting car. Nathalie tried to sit in the backseat with the boy, but again, Mari grabbed her by the arm  
“No. I’m coming with you. I’ve heard TOO MANY stories of young Omegas getting jumped their first heat… even by their life-long CARE GIVERS. I don’t trust you, someone who disguises her status so pathetically. For all I know, you could jump him on the way back. Not happening. YOU can take the front seat, I’LL take the back.”  
“As you wish” After she was seated and they were on their way, she phoned the Principle to inform him of the sudden absence of BOTH students before they pulled into the drive-way. As soon the car stopped, Mari jumped out to help her friend out, sending an evil glare towards his (secretly self-proclaimed adoptive) mother, before single handedly, helping him to the safety of his room, where a number of doctors were already waiting for the boy. 

Once she was sure he was situated and safe, she made her way out of the room and into the hall, quickly falling back against the wall and lowering to the ground as she welcomed the clean fresh air.  
“Whew. Man this fresh air feels good”  
“I take it you’re the one who cared for my son?” Marinette’s eyes widened as she jumped to her feet  
“M-Mr. Agreste!”  
“Please, answer the question”  
“I-I uh… y-yes” Gabriel eyed her up and down  
“I see… you’re Alpha, correct?”  
“Y-yes sir”  
“Quite assertive, however, I hear this was not the case when my assistant came to pick him up. According to what I hear, you were quite aggressive towards Miss Nathalie, in fact, you were quite feral.” Marinette glanced to her feet  
“I-I just wanted to protect him… she’s an Alpha, after all…” Gabriel’s eyes widened. What had she just said?  
“According to my sources, you, an Alpha, were alone with a fresh-heat Omega for over an hour, and yet, you were worried that my assistant, and Adrien’s personal caregiver would take advantage of a boy she basically raised, when for all we know you could have already done the very same thing.”  
“ExCUSE ME?!” Marinette straightened up, allowing her status to overcome her tone and presence “YOU THINK I WOULD EVER HURT HIM?! YES, I’M AN ALPHA, BUT I’M AN ALPHA FEMALE! I’VE HAD PLENTY OF PRACTICE HOLDING BACK MY EARGES JUST BY BEING IN THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM! YES, I WAS TURNED ON! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS NOT ONLY PRESENTING, BUT PRESENTING AS AN OMEGA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS?! BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM, WATCHING HIM ALL BUT BLEED OUT, KNOWING THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO TO HELP HIM?! THE SMELL WAS OVERWHELMING, I’LL ADMIT IT, BUT IF YOU FOR ONE SECOND THINK I’D EVEN CONSIDER HURTING HIM TO PLEASE MYSELF, THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN! AND I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO BE WORRIED ABOUT NATHALIE… MY COUSIN’S FATHER WAS FORCED WHEN HE FIRST WENT INTO HEAT, AND BY A TEACHER HE TRUSTED VERY MUCH! SO EXCUSE ME IF I COULD SMELL HER TRUE STATUS BEHIND WHATEVER SHE WAS USING TO MASK IT! LET ME ASK YOU, WOULD YOU TRUST SOMEONE SO WILLINGLY WITH A NEW OMEGA IF YOU FOUND OUT THEY WERE HIDING THEY WERE AN ALPHA THEMSELVES?! NO, I NEVER LEFT HIS SIDE! I ONLY TOUCHED HIM BY BRUSHING HIS HAIR BEFORE THE DOCTOR GOT THERE! AND YES, IT HURT BEING SO HARD AND SO RESTRAINED… BUT IF YOU THINK FOR EVEN ONE MOMENT THAT I WOULD LEAVE HIM ALONE TO BE FOUND BY SOME OTHER ALPHA WITH LESS SELF-CONTROL…” she took a deep breath “Look! Yes! I wanted him! Any Alpha would! But Adrien is my friend before anything else, and I would never… NEVER force him, let alone put him in a situation that could HURT him! If we were to mate, it would be of recuperated love, and most likely, after his heat-filled mind has cleared.” She stood firm, unwavering in her stance, and Gabriel couldn’t help but to inwardly awe at the girl. Mari took a deep breath through her nose before her eyes widened “Now I see… you have every right to have been worried about me, as I have no idea who it was that over powered you… but I am NOT like them. I, LOVE your son. He’s one of my BEST friends and I would do… or NOT do… ANYTHING for him. I don’t know who hurt you. I don’t know your life story or the story of your family, but… I would NEVER hurt him. Ever.” Gabriel eyed the girl Alpha up and down  
“What do you mean, who over powered me?”  
“I’m… I’m sorry if I’m overstepping lines here, but even if you’re not in heat yourself, I can still tell what you really are. Forgive me for being biased, but I’m far less concerned with an Omega disguising himself as an Alpha, than an Alpha disguising herself as a Beta or Omega. I can understand, as a female Alpha myself, why she may have done it, but all my life I’ve heard too many stories of where during their first heat, even if they’re still children, some Alpha they know and love can’t control themselves. My Uncle is a doctor, as well as a male Omega himself, but only he, his daughter, his boss, my parents and I actually know that. I presented pretty early in life… I was seven, and me and my family had been staying with them for the summer. When I first started to present, it hurt something terrible… like a cucumber or something trying to break through me skin. My family took care of me, but since my parents were both Betas and hadn’t the slightest idea on Alpha or Omega genealogy, they allowed my Uncle to explain everything. I was seven years old when I learned about the dangers and joy of being an Alpha. I was seven years old when I learned female Alphas were less known about than Male Omegas, much less accepted. I was seven years old when I learned that not only was my Uncle an Omega himself, but that my own cousin was the result of an Alpha overpowering him during his FIRST heat. And I was seven years old when I determined in my mind that not only would I NEVER put a poor Omega to harm like that, but that I had to hide the fact that I WAS an Alpha… which required a lot more work and training, I’ll tell you that. I wound up creating my own form of underwear to hide any boners in public, as well as deliberately stay in the presence of my female friends, even during their heats. I trained my mind to focus on other things until my hardness calmed down. I’ve never really been into girls like that anyway. But with Adrien… honestly I’m STILL trying to calm down. I’d never been so… honestly, so tempted before, but I knew I couldn’t. Adrien is my friend first… I could never hurt him like that”  
“How did you know I’m Omega? My own son doesn’t even know” Mari’s eyes widened as if you’d just asked her if the sky was blue, as if it were so obvious  
“I can smell you” What? “I don’t know how so suddenly, but I can clearly smell your true status” Gabriel couldn’t believe it… she could smell him?! But… he hadn’t been in heat for over ten years, and he STILL used the Status Eraser, yet still… she could smell him? It was as if…  
“Miss Dupain-Cheng, how long did you say you stayed by my sons side?”  
“The whole way, so… about an hour and a half to two hours… why?”  
“I wonder if you might be willing to speak with a family friend. He’s been my own doctor since after I first presented, but I do believe he may be interested in hearing your case and asking you some questions. But first, I believe you admitted during your little ramble that you’re still feeling some of the effects of the heat, correct?”  
“D-did I?”  
“You did. So I’d like to offer for you to use my wife’s old rut room. Once you’ve calmed down, I’d also like to speak with you about your so-called underwear line if that’s okay with you.” Marinette smiled. His wife’s rut room, that meant no one HAD hurt Gabriel, and that Adrien really DID have a mother. He wasn’t the result of some accident or forced actions… NOT that she would turn from him if that WERE the case, I mean, she’d love him no matter WHO his parental linage turned out to be, but… she KNEW it would kill him if he thought he was just as accident. She was glad that wasn’t the case  
“Actually, that sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Two chapters (more like one and a half) done in ONE night!
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Don't forget to comment below... 
> 
> also, shout out to LittleMissWolfie as it was HER story, Pack, that inspired this story in the first place. YOU GO GIRL! XD  
> (if you haven't checked it out yet, you TOTALLY should ;) )


End file.
